you belong to me
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Bumblebee was torn apart by wasps disappearance, but after a while of searching Bumblebee discovers that he's not meant to be found. rated T. horror fic, title says most of it.
1. dying for you

You belong to me...

(dying for you)

It was a white room, no windows and one door, wasp wasn't used to these sorts of places, tight, small, these types of rooms made him nervous. He was in the autobot base on earth, improving... or that's what they called it. It was a nightmare, sitting in that air tight room, with Ratchet in one chair, Bumblebee standing in the corner and the table that separated them. He sat in a chair slowly rocking himself back and forth to calm himself, this was another one of Ratchets 'recovering' sessions.

The green bot stared at the floor, not wanting to meet the medics glance, he only leaned back in his chair and observed his patient. Ratchet had become what organics called a therapist, trying to help the insane to become what they used to be. It was no use, wasp thought, he couldn't be saved from the insane, twisted world he lived in, he saw the world differently to the way they did, it wasn't crazy, it was remembering and wasp tried to forget. The medic coughed, he straightened himself in order to speak, wasp flinched at this.

"Well then wasp... shall we get started" Ratchet cleared his vocaliser.

"Okay" wasp answered in a sort of whisper.

"Good,... wasp I want you to imagine your in the happiest memory you can remember" the medic said, wasp closed his optics and thought.

"Are you there"?

"Yes" wasp said, he saw everything through his own optics, he was a sparkling, only big enough to walk, he was on cybertron, in a park, waiting for his parents to find him. It was a long and hard game of hide and seek, or so his parents played out, they knew where he was from the beginning. He was suddenly scooped up in his fathers arms, "Got-cha"! He said, wasp began to laugh as his mother walked over to the pair. "Oh wasp, you just can't seem to play fair can you"? She chuckled. "I was playing fair"! He clapped his servos together in a playful way.

"But I couldn't find you anywhere, you had to be cheating"! She laughed as did the small bot in her husbands arms did the same. A big bang was heard and the hole park was eaten by flames, the father quickly placed wasp in his mothers arms, "Hold onto him"! He said before running through the flames with his stingers raised. "Mummy I'm scared"! Wasp cried.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay" She said patting his helm softly. A scream made by the father was heard and wasp cried out, "Mummy"!

The mother quickly ran away from the attack, she was cut off by a large decepticon. "Hey where do you think your going baby"? The disgusting mech chuckled, she dropped wasp to the ground when he lunged at her.

"Mummy"! Wasp screamed.

"Wasp run away, go"! She shouted as the mech held her down, wasp raced off as he heard the decepticon shout, "Hey get back here"!

He ran quickly, hearing the screams of his parents and the flames crawling higher and higher to the sky.

"Stop"! Wasp screamed as he came beck to reality, he sat in his chair, tears now forming in the corners of his optics. He cycled air quickly through his vents, "Good, that was good wasp, but now think of something happier"-

"You idiot! Every happy thought I had was torn apart"! He shouted.

"Calm down wasp, now tell me after your parents died who took care of you"?

"M-my adoptive fa-father" he stuttered.

"Was he a good father"?

"No... he was..." wasp tensed up and ratchet took notice of this.

"Why not, did he abuse you"? The medic asked, wasp shivered in memory.

"He hit me, called me useless,... he said if I ever tried to sleep he'd come in my room and slit my throat" wasp began to cry, "That's why I can't sleep alone, that's why I need bumblebee to"- Wasp stopped as tears ran down his face plates.

"Ratchet, I think wasp's had enough"! Bumblebee interrupted worriedly.

"It's okay, kid" Ratchet said, he leaned forward to listen to wasp.

"Even though I know he's dead I still have nightmares that he"- Wasp covered his head and slammed it on the table in front of him. "How did he die"? Ratchet asked. Wasp sat up but didn't make optic contact, he stared at the floor.

"He came home one night... he was drunk and he beat me..." wasp paused, "And for once I hit back, he fell down the stairs and broke his fragging neck"! Wasp screamed. "I didn't know what to do, but put him out of his misery.

So I grabbed the metal vase from the table and **HIT HIM IN THE HEAD UNTIL HE STOPPED MOVING**"! Wasp screamed and hit the table in that action. He stopped and let himself stretch out on the table in front of him, crying. "I told the authorities he fell! After all I was just an innocent child"! He cried. "Did anyone take care of you after that"? Ratchet asked with a plain look.

"No" wasp sniffled and sat up straight, "I took care of myself".

"What was your adoptive fathers name"? Ratchet said.

"I-I don't remember" Wasp wiped a tear away.

"Wasp I need you to remember, if you want to get better you need to remember"! Ratchet ordered.

"Bridge breaker! His name was bridge breaker! Is that what you wanted you old piece of scrap"! Wasp screamed, bumblebee jumped up and ran to wasps side, rapping him in his arms.

"That's enough"! He yelled and held wasp close to him, wasp cried into his shoulder, hugging him back tightly. "Right then,... I think this session is over" ratchet said, bumblebee glared at the medic for pushing wasp beyond his limits.

Ratchet walked out of the room and left them, "don't cry wasp it's in the past now" bumblebee stroked the mechs back soothingly.

"But I-I w-want to for-get" wasp stuttered as tears made there way quickly down his face plate.

"It's okay, you're safe now, you can forget".

"But I have nightmares bee,... how can I forget"? Wasp pulled away to look at the slightly shorter yellow bot.

"Don't worry wasp I'm here" bumblebee gave a weak smile.

"I have to go for a drive" Wasp said and walked quickly out the room. Bumblebee followed him into the game room, where Sari, bulkhead and prowl where. "Wasp wait"! He said, he ran in front of wasp.

Wasp pushed past him, "Bee I want to be alone" he bit his lip.

"Wasp"! Bumblebee ran in front of him again.

"I said get out of my way"! Wasp shouted and in a flash of anger he punched bumblebee to the ground, everyone else in the room gasped. Bumblebee sat up with his optics filled with fear and he wiped the energon from his lip. Wasp covered his mouth with both servos, "B-bee I-I'm so sorry" he turned around and ran out of the base, transforming into a car and racing off. He heard bumblebee scream his name for him to come back, he didn't drive to Detroit, not the lake or anywhere bumblebee would suspect him to be. He drove to a cliffs edge and began to scream out in agony, his life was distroid, his parents dead, his life spent behind bars and bumblebee was scared of him. He knew it was the end, he couldn't live another day in this nightmare, Wasp turned his servo into a stinger and lifted it to his helm. "Make room in the well primus"!, he shouted to the sky, "I'm coming"!

Before he could make the shot and end life for good, he heard a voice, "Hey why kill yourself" a cool, charming voice said. Wasp looked in that direction to see a mech standing there, "your life can't be that bad that you'd take your life to rid yourself of it" he shrugged.

"You wouldn't know"! Wasp growled at the other mech.

"Do you really have nothing to live for"? The mech tilted his helm to the side.

Wasp stopped, "Well there is bumblebee..." he frowned.

"Oh the little autobot scout"?

"How do you know him"? Wasp hissed and raised his stingers toward the mech. "Hey chill out, I'm no threat" he raised his servos on the air. "Do you want the pain to go away"?

Wasp froze at the question, but after a while he answered, "yes".

The mech smiled, "then hold still" he said. He felt a flash of agonising pain and then nothing...

Bumblebee raced down the hall, pushing past everyone around him, tears made a clear mark on his face plate, he'd been crying. He ran to the med bay, but was cut off by bulkhead standing in front of him.

"Bulkhead get out of my way"! He shouted.

"no bumblebee! Ratchet doesn't want you in there"! The mech said, bumblebee looked passed Bulkhead to see wasp lying on a medical berth, covered with his own energon with Ratchet, prowl and jazz circling him. "Wasp"! Bumblebee screamed, he tried to push passed the mech but was pushed away. Bulkhead pulled bumblebee into the game room and the young bot began to sob,

"What did that to him, bulkhead"? He stared up at his friend teary eyed.

"I don't know, Jazz and Prowl found him like that, they said he was out there for at least an hour after the attack" bulkhead answered.

"He was attacked"? Bumblebee tried to push passed bulkhead again, "Get out of the way! I need to see him, **HE NEEDS ME**"! Bumblebee began to cry into bulkheads armour and the mech let a sad expression cross over his face.

"Ratchet's doing the best he can, you can see him when he's done" the van smiled in a comforting way.

"This is my fault! I wasn't there for him"! Bumblebee screamed, sari was in the room as well staring at the performance with her eyes wide. "Bumblebee it's not your fault"! Bulkhead said with a frown.

"Yes it is! I should have been there! I shouldn't have let him go"!

"Bumblebee sit down he'll be fine" bulkhead smiled weakly. Bumblebee sat down on the cement couch and cried to himself, after three hours Ratchet emerged from the med bay and nodded, "you can see him now".

Bumblebee didn't need to be told, he jumped up and raced into the med bay, he stopped in the door way when he saw wasp laying on a berth, attached to all those machines just to keep him alive. Bumblebee took a seat next to the berth and held wasps servo in his own, "I'm so sorry wasp..." he said, "I should have been there".

"Don't worry wasp!, I'll find the guy who did this to you and I'll kill him"! Bumblebee shouted, he squeezed wasps servo a little when he did. Bumblebee sat like that for the rest of the night, beside wasp. Ratchet told him to go into recharge at midnight, but bumblebee's only answer was 'wasp can't sleep without me'.


	2. healing process

You belong to me... chap 2

(healing process)

bumblebee woke, he wasn't quite sure what time it was, he was laying on his berth, it was dark outside. The room was ice cold, it always was this time of year for organics, he'll never understand why, prowl tried to explain to him once but he zoned out just after the line 'the reason it's cold is'- and he was out like a light. Bumblebee shivered and held himself for warmth, it wasn't working.

A thought came to him, why not go for a drive?, that would be sure to wake him up. So the yellow bot jumped to his peds and walked out of his room, he made it just down the hall when he heard something, crying?

'Who would be crying at this time and why'? He thought, he looked around the corner of the main room to see wasp curled up on the couch. He looked to be asleep, but with bumblebee's keen hearing he could tell the mech wasn't. He walked into the room quietly, so wasp didn't hear him enter, he stood by the sofa, in front of wasp, the mech was turned to other way. He placed one cold servo on wasps warm back and nudged him a little, "wasp why are you okay"? He whispered. The mech quickly sat up to face the mech, his optics filled with tears. "W-what do you want"? He sniffled. Bumblebee froze, was wasp really crying? As nasty as it sounds bumblebee didn't think he could cry.

Bumblebee gulped and then spoke, "why are you crying"? The mech glared at him then began to wipe the tears away, "I'm not crying, my optics just had a little malfunction" he said weakly. Bumblebee took hold of the bots shivering servos, "Do you want to talk about it"? He asked, for one second bumblebee swore he saw wasp blush, "No"! He pushed bumblebee away and lied back down, "go away"!

Bumblebee sat down on the couch next to wasp, "Are you going to be okay if I leave"? The yellow car whispered, wasp growled.

"I'll be fine"! He barked. Bumblebee stood up to leave, but stopped when he saw wasps wrists covered with energon, he took a closer look to find the energon had come from cuts on his wrists. "Wasp"! He shouted but not loud enough to wake anyone up, he pulled wasp up by his servos and held his wrists. "How did this happen"? He said with worried optics.

Wasp pulled his servos away, "Don't touch me"! He growled, bumblebee grabbed the mechs face in his servos. "Wasp who did this to you"? He said staring into his optics, wasp tried to look away, but bumblebee pulled his face close to his so he was all he could look at. "How did this happen"?

Wasp's optics filled with tears again and he pulled his face out of bumblebee's grip, "No one did" he spat, "I did it".

Bumblebee frowned, "Why would you do this to yourself"?, wasp looked away and bumblebee grabbed his face again, "Why"? He demanded.

"Because …... I don't want to..."

"You didn't want to do what? Be here? Be near me"?

"I don't want to live"!, bumblebee froze at that and wasp began to cry again.

"Why"? Was all the bot could say, wasp didn't look at bumblebee, he cried into his servos. "I-I ….I just"-

"wait here" bumblebee said, he ran out of the room and returned in a matter of seconds with a medical kit he stole from ratchets room. He pulled out a roll of bandages and began to rap them around wasps left wrist, he continued this action to the other wrist. "Why would you do this"? He said while bandaging wasps wrists. "I... I just don't want to live, I don't want to feel pain any more" he said while a tear ran down his cheek. "But what would make you do this"?, wasp gritted his dentals. "My parents" he answered, bumblebee sat back and stared at the mech, wasp told them his parents died when he was young, young enough to remember bumblebee imagined. His parents were off line as well, but he didn't go through the trauma of loosing them, he was raised by autobots.

"I'm so sorry wasp, but …... why is it bothering you"? Bumblebee flinched when wasp twitched, but he didn't hit him. "M-my adoptive father... I... I can't sleep" bumblebee didn't know anything about wasp being adopted.

"Do you miss him"? The bot asked.

"No! I hope he burns in hell"! Wasp screamed, bumblebee jumped, then began to stroke wasps back when he was crying again. "It's okay wasp …. I'm sorry".

"And stop saying your sorry! You didn't kill them"! Wasp yelled. Bumblebee slowly stroked wasps back until the mech stopped crying, bumblebee looked at him, "better"? He asked.

Wasp nodded and wiped a tear away, "why are you helping me"? He whimpered, bumblebee blinked a few times before answering. "Why wouldn't I help you"? He frowned. Wasp looked away, bumblebee pulled wasps face back to his with his servos cupping the sides of his face. "Why won't you look at me"? He asked, wasp sighed.

"Because it hurts..."

"It hurts to look at me"? Bumblebee frowned.

"Because, …... I like you" Wasp looked away, bumblebee felt his spark flutter and if he wasn't so intended on making wasp feel better he would've jumped up and start dancing for joy. Bumblebee loved wasp and had for a long time, hearing the green mech admit to that was like music to his audio's. Bumblebee hugged wasp and the mech tensed up, a bit surprised at this random act of affection. Bumblebee felt wasp's spark pumping in a quick rhythm underneath his chassis, he didn't want to pull away, only to feel the bots spark pulsing in a strangely comforting way. Bumblebee did how ever pull away to hold wasp's face in his servos once more, "why didn't you tell me"? Wasp didn't try to look away this time he stared into bumblebee optics. "What would it matter to you "? he chuckled. "my feelings aren't important …..., I'm an idiot for caring..., after all no one would ever care for me, I'm just a cruel, disgusting, piece of scrap" wasp looked down, bumblebee forced his face back up.

"I must be no one then" bumblebee whispered, wasp stared at him and in a slow movement bumblebee drew his lips closer to wasps and in a second they'd slipped into a warm, comforting kiss. Bumblebee pulled away and looked into wasps optics, "Do you want me to go now"?

Wasp shook his helm quickly, bumblebee smiled and lied down next to wasp on the couch. Soon after a million dreams and life experiences told they both had fallen into recharge.

Bumblebee woke, he sat up to see he was still in the med bay, he looked down at wasp laying in the berth, bumblebee felt his spark be wrenched, he hated to see wasp like this, so vulnerable, so weak, so... hurt. Ratchet entered the med bay, "Have you been here all night"? The medic grumbled. Bumblebee looked up at him, a bit angry at his friend, "I didn't want to leave him alone" he said, ratchet rolled his optics and ran a scanner over wasp. The medic looked at the scanner, "Hmmm" he hummed.

Bumblebee sat up, "What? What is it"? The short bot cried.

"Nothing, don't worry" Ratchet said, bumblebee jumped to his peds and stood in front of ratchet, "What's wrong with him Ratchet"? He growled.

Ratchet sighed, "Wasp isn't getting better in fact,... he's getting worse" bumblebee's spark snapped at that, he fell back onto a berth.

"W-what"? He shook his helm, "No, no this has to be a joke" he held his helm with both servos and stared at the ground.

"I'm telling the truth, I've tried the best I can but,... I don't think he's going to make it"-

bumblebee jumped up and ran to wasps side, "Why? Why is this happening, how did this happen"? Ratchet scratched his helm.

"He was found with his neck cords torn apart, his legs were broken and his chassis had been pried open. He was in critical condition, it's amazing he made it this long anyway" the medic said, bumblebee began to sob.

"But he can't die Ratchet... there must be something you can do"? The bot sniffled. Ratchet shook his helm, "There isn't anything I can do, I've tried but I can't help him". Bumblebee slumped in his seat and cried into wasps sheets, ratchet frowned, it hurt to see the young mech lose something so dear to him and bumblebee loved wasp too much to lose him. He left the room to leave bumblebee alone, the yellow bot sniffled and stared into wasps closed optics. "Why do you have to leave me"? He asked, of course receiving no response. He stroked wasps chassis softly to calm himself, normally after a long day of fighting bumblebee would return to his room and sleep next to wasp, no matter how run down he was from battle being rapped in the mechs arms gave him comfort, he made him feel safe, warm, all the things he wasn't feeling now. Bumblebee left the med bay in the morning, he had to return to his duties, but that didn't stop him from thinking of the mech, wasp was always there for him,... why couldn't he be there for wasp?


	3. the attack

You belong to me... chap

(the attack)

bumblebee stood on a cliffs edge, he stared down at Detroit, the city looked so small from where he was. He missed wasp, he missed having him near, being able to laugh and spend time with him, but now he was dying. They hadn't been happy for a long time anyway, wasp stopped having nightmares when he was with bumblebee, but when wasp started having them again everything went bad. Bumblebee could remember waking up to the mech screaming and thrashing about, he had to comfort him for at least an hour before he could go back into recharge again. "Are you alright,"? Prowl asked walking behind him.

"Fine," bumblebee answered bitterly, prowl frowned and stood next to him.

"I'm sorry about wasp, we've all lost something in this war," he said. Bumblebee growled and prowl didn't say any more. It was a long and boring silence, then Prowl broke it, "I'm going to call Jazz," he said before doing so.

Back at the autobot base wasp lied in his berth, practically waiting to die, it was only a matter of time before it happened. The bot was unconscious and had been for three days, with bumblebee gone it had become others responsibility to watch him and make sure he was alright. Tonight it was Jazz' turn, the mech leaned back into his chair, with his arms crossed behind his head in a relaxing position. Wasp was breathing very slowly and sometimes twitched in his sleep not that jazz was paying attention. Jazz really felt sorry for bumblebee, he knew what it was like to have someone close to you off-line, he had many friends that never came back from battle. But this must be different, bumblebee loved wasp and not in a friendly way, loosing someone that close would tear a mech apart. It would be like loosing prowl jazz thought, but quickly shook the thought away, just thinking about it made jazz' spinal column shiver. He sat up when he heard his intercom start beeping, 'incoming call'! He thought. He answered with his normal cool voice, he perked up happily to hear the mechs voice.

"Ha, it's never a bad time for you" he laughed, "so what you up to"? He asked, the mech on the other end was in fact prowl. "Ugh huh, that sounds interesting" he said sarcastically. "Me? I'm watching wasp, poor guy ratchet says he's not gonna make it, I can just imagine how devastated bumblebee will be when he finds out".

"Wait he already knows"? Jazz shouted, "Is he okay"? Prowl answered in his normal monotone voice, "He's going to need some time" he said. Jazz sighed, "Poor kid,... can you imagine loosing someone that's that close to you".

Jazz laughed at prowls answer, "Nah not like that, I mean like... if you lost me or I lost you" the mechs smile slowly flattened into a frown, "I'd never forgive myself" He finished. There was a long silence that stretched between the com link, "You still there"? Jazz asked breaking the silence, "Oh good I thought you hung up"! Jazz laughed. "Well I'm not completely alone sari's here and that's it really, everyone else went out either on duty like you or to escape baby sitting her" jazz chuckled.

"Oh yeah umm,... yeah I gotta go too" he smiled softly, "love you"! He shouted, prowl groaned over the link, "Say it back" he teased, "I don't care if you were at the feet of megatron himself you're saying it"! Jazz smiled when prowl finally did say it and they said their final goodbyes and jazz hung up. He heard a noise behind him and the next thing he knew he was laying face down on the ground, "W-what is this"? He struggled, he turned his helm just enough to see the mech pinning him. His optics widened, "H-how"? Stuttered in shock. The mech only smirked showing long pointed dentals, "How else"? He mused, the only thing heard after that were blood curdling screams and slashing noises.

Optimus opened his comlink when he received an urgent call from the autobot base, "Jazz what is I-,... sari? Why are you calling us"? The prime frowned. "What"? He shouted.

"What is it prime"? Bulkhead asked walking up behind him, optimus ignored him for a few seconds before answering, "Something has happened! Jazz is hurt" he said.

Prowl jumped up, "What happened"? He demanded, optimus shook his helm, "That's not important now! We have to return to base". Bumblebee stood behind them, his instant reaction was 'where's wasp'?, They got back to base. Optimus, bumblebee and prowl ran into the med bay, they both stared in horror when they saw Ratchet on his knees and trying to hold jazz' helm still. Jazz was laying on the ground in a pool of his own energon, his legs were both snapped into odd positions, his neck cords had been torn open and surprisingly his spark chamber had been left unharmed. Ratchet looked up at them, "Quick one of you help me with this,"! He shouted. Prowl ran to his side, "Get him to stop moving,"! He shouted, prowl grabbed jazz' face in his servos to stop the mech from shaking. Bumblebee stood in the corner with his servos over his mouth to stop from screaming and Optimus stared in shock. "He's lost too much energon! Help me get him on the berth,"!, Prowl tried to lift jazz up but the mech screamed and loud snapping noise were heard. He instantly dropped him, "His spinal struts have been broken,"! The medic said, "Optimus we need help over here"!

As soon as he heard his name optimus ran over and helped prowl get jazz up, they lied him on the berth and a small groan escaped him. "Prowl hold him down this is going to be painful," the medic said, bumblebee and optimus were shut out of the room. The small yellow bot quickly looked around, "Where's wasp,"? He screamed, "where is he,"?

Optimus looked at bumblebee, "Calm down I'm sure he is fine," he said.

"where is he,"? Bumblebee shouted, "He's gone,"! Bumblebee began to cry.

"Bumblebee,"-

"**WHERE IS HE,**"?, bulkhead grabbed bumblebee from behind, "Let go,"! Bumblebee screamed and kicked his legs back and forth.

"Calm down little buddy,"! The green mech said.

"No no no **NO,**"! He screamed, the green bot didn't do as requested.

"Take him to his room bulkhead" Optimus said, bumblebee kicked and screamed for freedom, but was not granted.

The next day no one said a word, bumblebee was too scared to do anything, wasp was missing and no one was going to do anything. Optimus said he would but never got around to arranging a search party, Ratchet didn't care, Bulkhead was too stupid to even think about it and bumblebee hadn't tried prowl. He was obviously having enough problems of his own, with jazz being attacked.

Bumblebee constantly said it to himself, "Why wasn't I there for him,"?

Ratchet walked out of the med bay with a servo on Prowls shoulder, "I'm sorry prowl, I did the best I could" he said, Prowl nodded and quickly raced off without showing any emotion at all. Ratchet sighed, Optimus walked up behind him, "Ratchet have you seen Prowl,"? He asked.

"You just missed him, I think he needs time alone," the medic said, Optimus nodded. "Is Jazz awake,"? Bumblebee asked wanting to know if the mech had any idea where wasp had gone. Ratchet shook his helm, "Jazz …... off-lined this morning at 2 am," he said, bumblebee looked down to take it all in.

jazz was one of bumblebee's good friends, to hear those words come from the medics mouth was cold and left him feeling even more empty. "Oh," was his only response and he turned away to go for a drive, it was the only thing that cheered him up besides wasp, now it wasn't doing anything, but he still did it. The next few days were torture, bulkhead tried his best to cheer the yellow mech up, Optimus and Ratchet were completely normal and Prowl was missing, he normally disappeared when something bad happened, bumblebee never understood it, but now he did. Being with others through a hard time was meant to be comforting, but it wasn't at all. He wasn't aloud to go anywhere, see anyone or even pick sari up from soccer practice, it was torture. Bumblebee didn't talk to any of them, nor did he sleep or eat, he couldn't do anything knowing wasp was missing.


	4. security footage

okay! if you've read this much then you know how wierd i get... don't ask why I wrote it, i tend to create weird fics late at night, but good at the same time :) thank you for reading!

* * *

security footage

After a few days, everyone turned back to their normal duties as if nothing had happened at all, Bulkhead now had no problems with talking to bumblebee, Prowl had returned but didn't say a word to anyone. Bumblebee stayed silent as well, only it was hard with Bulkhead and sari always bothering him, they wouldn't leave him alone for a second. Bumblebee's greatest fear was that wasp was gone for good, the mech had to be online, if he wasn't it was the end of bumblebee. Bumblebee couldn't even imagine living life without wasp there, he didn't have to imagine, it was already reality. Optimus and Ratchet had both been hounding sari about what happened, but her answer remained the same, "I was just sitting around when I heard a scream, I followed it thinking Jazz was just playing a joke on me..., but when I got there I saw him"-

that was all she said before either bursting out into tears or stopping because Prowl had walked into the room. Prowl hadn't been acting differently at all, he was the same loner we knew him as before, but this made Bumblebee wonder 'did prowl even care'?

Telling sentinel what had happened to Jazz was awful, he got angry and started to shout, all while jetfire and jetstorm cried in each others arms knowing that their friend was dead. Bumblebee secluded himself from any short of contact or at least tried to, He sat in the main room in between bulkhead and sari. "Hey bumblebee stop being such a loser and play video games with me"! She shouted. Bumblebee growled and sat up, He didn't answer, she crossed her arms, "What's up with you? You're acting all grumpy like Ratchet, are you sad about Jazz or something"? She said rudely. Bumblebee stood up and in front of the girl, "You know something sari? If you weren't so small and innocent I'd punch you so hard that your face looks like someone grabbed a piece of scrap and glued it to your head"! He screamed, Bulkhead jumped up.

"Bumblebee calm down she was just kidding"! He said, sari folded her arms and glared at him, "What happened to the fun bumblebee"? She growled.

"He died when wasp left" bumblebee said, the two were left stunned by what the scout said, he went to walk out of the room before Ratchet ran in. "where is Optimus"? He shouted.

"I'm right here Ratchet, what is it"? The prime said walking into the room.

"Everyone needs to see the security video from the other night" the medic answered. They all were in a private room so sari didn't see, "What is this Ratchet"? Optimus asked.

"You'll see, umm Prowl I think you might want to leave the room for this" he said, Prowl didn't answer. The medic typed on a keyboard and the screen of the main computer lit up, on the screen was Jazz sitting down next to an empty berth. "This is the footage from camera four, the camera in the med bay" he said, he pointed at the berth, "This is were wasp was".

"Were is he"? Bulkhead asked.

"He can't have just disappeared without jazz noticing" Optimus said, Ratchet nodded. "If I play the video, Jazz talks to himself".

"He was talking to me, I called him before it happened" Prowl growled, they all looked at him, those were the first words he'd said in days. "No after he hangs up, he talks to himself, watch" ratchet played the video and jazz began laughing, "Well I'm not completely alone sari's here and that's it really, everyone else went out either on duty like you or to escape baby sitting her".

He leaned back in his chair, "Oh yeah umm,... yeah I gotta go too,... love you"! He shouted, prowl bit his bottom lip at those words. "Say it back" jazz said on the video, "I don't care if you were at the feet of megatron himself you're saying it"! There was a short silence then Jazz smiled and said, "Okay goodbye". He hung up, then he moved his helm to the side to catch a glimpse of something behind him moving.

Jazz was knocked to the floor and began shaking around like something was holding him down. "What is this"? He shouted then turned his helm a bit, "How"? He said, a muffled noise filled the speakers and then Jazz was flipped onto his back. The mech started to scream and kick his legs, his servos were next to him, but never left the floors surface, his neck cords tore open on there own and energon splattered onto the floor. Prowl covered his mouth with both servos, jazz' left leg flew out of place and snapped out to the side, his screaming grew louder, then the other leg was broken by the same invisible force. "Stop"! He screamed, his body was picked up and thrown to the wall in which a loud crunch noise filled the room, he fell to the floor and began to twitch uncontrollably. The window opened by itself and left the room untouched, sari walked in the med bay, "Okay jazz very funny, what? ghosts get you or somethi"- she stopped and screamed when she saw him laying on his back on the floor, then ran out the room still screaming. Ratchet paused the video and looked at Optimus, "What do you think could have attacked him"?.

"I'm not sure what could have done that Ratchet" Optimus said.

Bulkhead put a servo on Prowls shoulder, "Hey Prowl you okay"?, Prowl swiped the hand away and ran out of the room. Bumblebee stood still and stared at the screen, 'What did that'? He thought, 'what ever it is it might have wasp'!

Bumblebee ran out of the room to go for another drive around Detroit, 'wasp has to be somewhere'! He thought. He stopped when he walked passed prowls room, he heard crying, Was prowl crying? Bumblebee's spark broke, prowl acted so normal when he was around people, but really he was torn apart by jazz' death like everyone else even a bit worse. Bumblebee sighed and walked off to go for the drive. The whole time he thought of wasp, he had to be somewhere and bumblebee was going to find him, even if it meant tearing apart Detroit looking for him. That he didn't want to do, but if he had to he would.

bumblebee's search how ever lead him to a dead end, wasp was no where to be seen, he turned to leave and a small whimper escaped him. 'I'll never find him, he's gone and he's not coming back' he thought. He drove passed many buildings and houses to get back to the base, once he was at the stop light he thought, 'where is he'? When the light went green he speeded off some people in cars behind him yelling at him. His intercom began to fuzz and he heard Optimus' voice, "Bumblebee come back to base"! it said. Bumblebee sighed "I'm on my way right now" he said as he turned a corner.

"Get here quickly! Something has happened to prowl"! The prime shouted into the intercom. Bumblebee was surprised to hear something had happened to Prowl, not surprised, TERRIFIED! If something was wrong with Prowl it meant he'd either been attacked as well or he'd hurt himself. Bumblebee knew for a fact that Prowl had gone over the thought of Offlining himself, bumblebee had seen him try to do it once, Prowl told him not to tell anyone and the young scout kept his lips sealed. But Prowl can't have actually done it, could he? That was something Bumblebee was going to find out.

* * *

oh what has happened? find out! because I'm not going to tell you :)


	5. red roses

here we go! another chapter, hope you liked the story so far because it's just getting stared! :)

* * *

Red roses

bumblebee returned to base a few minutes after the call, he ran through the halls quickly, so not to be late. He hoped prowl hadn't been attacked, he saw on the security video what had happened to jazz and didn't want it to happen to anyone else. If prowl had done this to himself however it would shock the young scout, prowl and jazz where close but bumblebee didn't think Prowl would offline himself because of his mates death. He ran into the med bay where he expected everyone to be, he stopped when he saw everyone surrounding a berth, he ran up behind them, "I'm here now, is Prowl okay"? The short mech asked, ratchet turned around to look at him. "He's okay," bulkhead said. They made room for the yellow bot so he could see, he saw Prowl lying in a berth without any wounds, bumblebee sighed in relief, Prowl was online. "What happened to him,"? He asked, ratchet let out a grunt and turned to face bumblebee.

"He had a spark attack," the medic said, bumblebee's horns shot up in shock, "what? how,"? Ratchet shook his helm.

"His spark probably gave out because of jazz' death," ratchet said.

"how did his spark give out over that, I mean I know he misses him but"-

"Jazz and Prowl were bond mates, prowls spark freaked out because of the lose of jazz's," the medic cut bumblebee off. Bumblebee looked at the ground, he didn't know they were bond mates, he'd heard about them before, normally if one bond mate offlines the other either goes through deep depression or offlines as well, Prowl was lucky.

"will prowl recover soon,"? Optimus asked, ratchet shrugged and picked up a data pad that had prowls anatomy on it. "There is really no telling if he will get better, many mechs and femmes that lose their bond mate can be lost forever," Ratchet said, they all looked at him in horror, "What do you mean doc bot,"? Bulkhead scratched his helm.

"Prowl was upset about Jazz and so he's locked himself into a coma, he may wake in a day, a week, maybe he wont wake at all, there's no telling," he said, a wave of silence flew over them.

"I didn't think Prowl cared," bulkhead said.

bumblebee glared up at bulkhead, "why wouldn't he care,"? He shouted "he loved jazz and now he's gone, gone forever and he can't do anything about it"!

Bulkhead took a step back, "Whoa take it easy, I wasn't saying he didn't love jazz I was just saying"-

"Shut up bulkhead,"! Bumblebee shouted and ran out of the room, he ran to his own courters and jumped onto the berth. He began to cry into his sheets, he knew what it was like, no he didn't ..., he was never bonded to anyone, prowl was. But to loose someone you love is like bleeding and no matter how hard you try you can't stop the pain. Bumblebee snuggled in his sheets, still crying to himself, "Why?... why does it hurt so much,"? He whispered.

"I loved and I'll never love anyone like that again," bumblebee sobbed, he heard a noise from his window, he ignored it and kept sobbing. After hours of crying, bumblebee had fallen to sleep and curled up into a ball, hugging an empty space where wasp would have been. Little did the slumbering bot know his window opened and a mech slipped through, the mech made his way to bumblebee's berth. Once he was at the edge, he looked down at the precious little bot lying on top of the covers, he stroked his helm lightly with his servo. "Don't cry for me," the mech whispered, "We'll be together sooner then you think." He opened his mouth to show pointed dentals, he placed a servo on bumblebee's shoulder, the other on his helm. He pushed them apart so he had access to the yellow bots neck cords, he licked his lips and leaned over the berth so his mouth was right next to bumblebee's audio. "I'm going to hurt you, but only so we can be together," he whispered, he could hear bumblebee's soft breathing and spark pulsing, something a normal mech was unable to hear. It sounded so beautiful to the mech, but he had to do this, he had to be with bumblebee. he berried his face into bumblebee's neck cords and barred his fangs viscously, but couldn't bite him like he'd intended. He gritted his teeth, then tried again, this time his fangs were only inches away from his neck. He pulled himself away from the berth and in a second was at the back of the room, staring at the offended bot.

"I can't," he said with clenched fists, "I can't hurt you again, I can't bare to see you in pain," he bit his bottom lip as tears ran down his face plates.

"I'm a monster for trying" he said to himself, he couldn't stare at bumblebee's recharging figure any more, he climbed out the window and closed it shut as if he was never there. "But I will be back, I won't leave you forever," he whispered and walked away into the trees outside.

Bumblebee's optics onlined, he sat up on his berth and looked around his room. He'd just woken from the strangest dream, he was walking through the woods, he felt he was meant to be scared, but wasn't. He didn't know where he was going, but kept following a trail of roses he saw on the ground. He stretched his arms, instead of being sad, bumblebee woke in a strange mood, neither sad or happy. He jumped off his berth, he felt a breeze on his face, this was strange...

He turned his helm to see the window open, he tilted his helm to the side and walked over to the window. Once there he kept examining the open window, 'weird I don't remember opening the window' he thought. He looked outside at the sun, it was sunrise, a time he didn't normally get up at. That morning however he felt well rested and decided to go for a walk, it was a much more pleasant feeling, he hadn't gotten a good recharge for the past few nights.

He walked into the main room, it was empty, it usually was at this time of the morning. He sat down on the couch and looked around, 'what to do'? He thought, 'what would I normally do on a weekend'?

He bit his lip when he remembered it was weekends that he spent with wasp, first he'd wake up in his arms, then they'd go to the park providing there were no decepticons causing trouble, maybe watch a movie, hang out with sari, then end the day by going back to bed and cuddling until one of them fell to sleep. He shook the thought away, he didn't want to think about wasp, he just wanted to forget. Bumblebee almost slapped himself in the face for that, how could he ever forget, how could he want to forget.?

Bumblebee decided that with nothing else to do he should return to his room, he walked back into his room and crawled back into his berth for extra recharge. After everyone was woke and the bot had woken again, Something caught his optic, on the little table in his room he found a red rose. It looked very out of place considering it was the only thing on his table, he grew worried, before he and wasp were together he received every morning a red rose either outside his door or one the table. Sari had told him that the red rose signified, love, respect, courage and passion, so he left one for bumblebee every morning. But this rose was different then the ones wasp gave to him, this rose was darker. He picked up the rose with both servos and held it softly like it were the most precious thing he'd held before, he stared at it in shock. 'where did this come from'? He thought, he gritted his dentals and ran out of the room, this wasn't going to go unpunished. He ran into the main room, Sari ran towards him ,"Hey bumblebee," she smiled.

"Who did this"? Bumblebee screamed and held the rose out so everyone could see. They stared at the rose for a second, "What do you mean,"? Bulkhead asked. "Who put this in my room,"? He shouted.

"I don't get what the big deal is," sari rolled her eyes, "I thought you liked flowers."

Bumblebee glared down at her, "someone knew,"! He yelled, "Someone knew wasp gave me roses, is this some sort of sick joke."?

"Whoa calm down"! Bulkhead shouted.

Bumblebee hissed at the mech, "Why,"? He shouted and pointed to the now crumpled rose, they all looked at him in either fear or shock.

Optimus walked towards him, "Bumblebee I'm not sure how that got in your room, but no one put it there," he assured.

"But"-

"Bumblebee no one has done this," Optimus said, bumblebee looked at the ground. "You don't know that,"? He growled, bumblebee went back to his room and sat the torn rose back on his table. He stared at it for a few more minutes before he'd finally convinced himself that he'd put it there for some unknown reason. He stood up, eyed the rose one more time, then walked out of the room to apologise to his team for his behaviour.


	6. sweet memories

sweet memories

Bumblebee found himself in the main room playing video games with Sari, his fingers dashed over the controller as they both competed for first place. Bumblebee was going to lose from the beginning, but he enjoyed playing games and keeping Sari entertained. He was about to cross the finish line when Sari's player shot right past him, he let out a yell and claimed the game was rigged, Sari giggled at this. He saw in the corner of his optic a figure in the doorway, he turned his helm to see wasp leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, the most ignorant smirk plastered on his face plate. Ratchet ran past chasing Bulkhead and yelling, when they were out of the way wasp was gone. Bumblebee's adventurous side kicked in and he gave sari a handshake, for a good game. He walked into the hall, it was dark and very cold, Wasp was no where to be seen. Suddenly Bumblebee was pushed into the wall, servos were rapped around his wrists and lips pressed against his, he pushed the figure away to see it was wasp still carrying the smirk.

"Wasp what are you doing,"? He faked being angry, Wasp tilted his helm to the side in amusement, "I was just saying hello," he said, his lips brushing past bumblebee's cheek. Bumblebee sighed, "Do you really have to attack me though"? He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah! then it's more of a surprise" Wasps smirked, Bumblebee rolled his optics. Wasp leaned forward and pressed his lips against Bumblebee's again, only this time a lot rougher, Bumblebee punched him in the shoulder and he pulled away.

Wasp grabbed his shoulder,"Ouch," he pouted.

"Not here in the hallway! Someone will see us"! Bumblebee exclaimed.

Wasp crossed his arms, "You haven't told them about us yet have you,"? He demanded, Bumblebee sighed. "No I haven't, I'm just scared they're going to over react," he said. Wasp loosened his arms so they dropped to his sides and he let out a sigh, "What if they don't,"? he said.

"What if they do,"? bumblebee raised an optic ridge with an evil smile.

Wasp laughed, "Okay fine but you need to tell them sometime," Bumblebee nodded and Wasp kissed his cheek. "Hey I said not here,"! Bumblebee growled.

"well where would you rather get caught,? out here in an empty hallway or in a skanky broom closet"? Wasp said, Bumblebee huffed as he was defeated. Wasp kissed Bumblebee again, this time Bumblebee closed his optics and let him do it.

Bumblebee rapped his arms around Wasps neck and Wasps arms were around Bumblebee's hips. Bumblebee kissed him roughly, wasp smirked into the kiss. They were like that for what seemed to be hours but what was only minutes, Bumblebee pulled away and covered his mouth, "Ouch,"! He said. Wasp smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I guess I just like to bite you," he said, Bumblebee glared at him for a second then shook it off. He kissed wasp again and this time bit his lip almost to teach him a lesson, the two heard a noise, Bumblebee pulled away to look in that direction.

He saw Sari standing in the hall gawking at them, "S-sari! T-this isn't what it looks like,"! He stuttered.

"It totally is"! Wasp laughed, sari ran into the main room screaming, Bumblebee chased her, "Come back Sari,"! He shouted. She ran into the centre of the room, where everyone else was, "What's wrong sari,"? Optimus asked, the girl jumped up and down, pointing at Bumblebee, "H-he-he"! He kept saying.

"I think she wants to play fetch,"! Jazz laughed, Prowl slapped him in the back of the head, "Ouch! It was a joke mech,"! He rubbed his helm.

"They were kissing,"! She finally shouted out when Wasp walked next to Bumblebee. They all gawked at them, "What..."?

"Okay it's true..., me and wasp are dating," Bumblebee said looking at the ground. "Ughhhhhh,... congratulations,"? Jazz sort out words.

"You mean you guys aren't going to think I'm weird or anything"? Bumblebee asked in disbelief. "Why would we."?

"Well you're all just standing there with the most shocked looks on your faces," Bumblebee waved a servo in front of his face. "We don't think you're weird, we just didn't get with wasp of all people," they said.

"Oh thanks,"! Wasp crossed his arms and rolled his optics.

"Well at least you don't think I'm a freak," bumblebee sighed.

"Oh bumblebee you're not a freak...," Wasp said putting his servos on Bumblebee's shoulders. "Not yet anyway," he whispered.

Bumblebee woke, that was a memory, but the last thing he said wasn't apart of it, he put his servo to his lips, it felt like someone had actually kissed him, what was worse was his lips were wet, he passed it off as drooling. Bumblebee shook his helm. He got up and looked at the window, it was closed to his relief, he glanced to the table, another radiant rose sat next to the former red one that had now gone a sick pink colour from lack of water. Bumblebee stared at it in horror, 'Who keeps doing this? And why'? He thought, before he could be drawn to touching the mysterious flower he left the room. He walked quickly to clear his mind, but stopped when he was at the med bay, he saw Ratchet talking to Prowl who sat up and stared blankly at the old medic.

"I'm sorry about Jazz, we all are upset about his death, but you have to understand it wasn't your fault," he said, Prowl looked down at his servos.

"I know Ratchet, but I could have helped him," Prowl replied, looking down at his fist.

Ratchet shook his helm, "There was nothing you could have done," he said, Prowl ignored him.

"Prowl you're awake"! Bumblebee said, they both looked at him with dull expressions.

Prowl didn't answer, Ratchet took note of this, "Bumblebee how about you go say good morning to everyone," he suggested. Bumblebee took the memo to leave and walked away, he entered the main room, Bulkhead, Sari, Optimus and the elite guard were.

"Tomorrow Sentinel," Optimus said, sentinel glared at him.

"We're taking him back today,"! He barked.

"Please Sentinel, at least give prowl a chance to say goodbye, he woke up this morning, he's having a hard time, just give it until tomorrow," the prime said, sentinel grunted and pushed passed Optimus. Sentinel was very angry with the death of Jazz, in fact he could hardly do anything without him, Jazz always told him. The jettwins spent most of their time crying because Jazz was one of their closest friends, Bumblebee frowned and walked over to Optimus, "Is everything okay,"? He asked, Optimus nodded, but Bumblebee knew the answer was no.

* * *

That afternoon Prowl got up, had a bit of a drive and came back to their base, he saw Ratchet standing in the doorway. Prowl walked up to the medic and gave him a questioning look, it wasn't normal for the medic to be outside.

"Jazz' body gets transported tomorrow, would you like to say goodbye,"? Prowl thought for a moment before he gave a brief nod and followed Ratchet into the med bay. They walked through another door in the med bay this one led to the offlined patients. Prowl walked into the room and looked around, Ratchet smiled a bit for comfort, especially because prowls emotions were so hard to read. "You can take as long as you like," he said, Ratchet walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, so Prowl had a little privacy. Once he was alone in the room, he turned around, he saw many berths in there, but one had a large black bag on it, a body bag. He approached the bag, he took a moment to remind himself that this bag contained something that he once had.

He zipped the bag open so he could see Jazz' face, it had been so long, his face was beaten and covered in energon that still stained his lips. Prowl stared down at his once called lover and sighed, he took a seat next to the berth. He sat there for a while, thinking talking to the body would only prove he was crazy, "I don't know why I am here right now," he said, he received no answer as was expected. "I don't know what to do I guess," he looked at the ground, "Why did this have to happen to you? It should be me in that body bag, why did I let you do watch duty,"? Prowl felt a tear run down his cheek, something he never let anyone witness.

"I'm sorry Jazz," he let his helm drop into his servos and he began to quietly sob. Prowl knew it was his fault, that's how he saw it anyway, he let himself believe that if anyone he knew died it was his fault. He thought of what would happen if Ratchet caught him crying, he'd lose his title, but he really didn't give a slag right now. Prowl stopped his meaningless sobbing and sat up, he stood so that he was standing over Jazz, "I'm sorry," he repeated in a whisper. Prowl turned to walk out of the room when he heard the slightest sound hit his audio, he turned his helm a bit, then turned around. His jaw dropped and he stared at the sight in horror, he tried to speak, but couldn't make out words just whimpers. "J-J-...Jazz."?

* * *

OH! didn't see that coming did you? :)

I will submit more when i have the time...


	7. I must be dreaming

(I must be dreaming)

The autobot base sat still as the autobots heard a scream, Bumblebee raced up the hall, many questions filled his processor at once. 'what's going on'?, 'who's screaming'?, 'are they okay.'?

He came to a screeching halt as he ran into the med bay, he walked slowly in, it was silent now, he hesitantly stepped inside the body room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the most terrifying sight, Prowl was struggling in a tight grip, his servos clamped the arm around his throat and another slithered across his stomach plating. Ratchet was also in the room, the medic put his servos in front of his body and tried to reason with the mech holding Prowl. Shortly after Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari, Sentinel and the Jettwins ran in the room after that, they were all as shocked at the sight just like he was.

"...Mr-Mr jazz...,"? Both the jettwins stuttered, the mech looked up at them with a twisted smile.

"Yes,"? He taunted.

Sentinel shook his helm, "You said he was offline,"! He shouted at Optimus.

"H-he was," the prime said in shock, "Jazz let Prowl go"! He shouted regaining his calm and centred appearance.

Jazz looked up at them and grinned, "Well what a nice way to say hello, did you miss me,"? He laughed, Prowl kept his struggling.

"This is impossible,"! Bulkhead shouted, Jazz's attention darted to him and he let out an almost frightening laugh,

"I was confused like you at first..., but hey I'm back now and feeling all brand new,"!

"W-what are you,"? Sentinel choked, Jazz made a very content look at the prime then said,

"What do you think I am,"? He smiled insanely, "I'm Jazz."

"Let me go,"! Prowl screamed, Jazz looked down at his little captive and gave a sort of soft smile.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to harm you," he whispered stroking Prowls cheek, Prowl pulled away.

"Jazz don't hurt him,"! Optimus shouted, jazz smiled wildly at the prime.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I love him,"! Jazz yelled, he spun Prowl around so that his arm was now on his back. Jazz pulled Prowl into a rough, sloppy kiss, his glossa pushed it's way through his closed lips and Prowl made a muffled yell as he tried to pull away in disgust. Jazz pulled away panting a little as Prowl began to scream and thrash about. Jazz turned Prowl back around and looked at his friends who all stared in horror at the sight. "What? never seen a mech kiss his bond mate before,"? He shouted, he pulled Prowl closer to his body, Prowl made a huff noise and turned his helm away from him. Bumblebee shook with fear, did Jazz just come back from the dead? And how?

The small bot screamed out, "What do you want,"? Jazz looked at him.

"Well that's an easy question..., I want Prowl," Prowl shook and tried to free himself at those words. Jazz laughed, "Calm down Prowl, mech you make me look like a horrible bond mate to have to restrain you."

"Let him go Jazz,"! Optimus shouted.

Jazz laughed again, "Or what you'll shoot me,"? Sentinel lifted his gun and pointed it at Jazz.

"Only if we have to," he warned, the Jettwins ran in front of sentinel.

"Do not shoot sentinel,"! They yelled, Sentinel pushed passed them.

" We'll give you five seconds," Optimus said, "one, two"-

"Five ,"! Sentinel screamed and pointed the gun to Jazz, he shot him in the shoulder and the mech let go of Prowl who ran towards his friends. Jazz fell to his knees and clutched his wounded shoulder, he cursed at the pain.

"You slagging aft! I'll kill you for that,"! He screamed and jumped to his peds. Jazz ran towards Sentinel, he shot him again in his chest cavity, Jazz held his chassis and screamed. Jazz coughed, energon ran down his face plates and they all watched as he fell to the ground without another word. They slowly walked around him, optimus looked down at the now lifeless mech on the ground, "What happened to him, prime,"? Bulkhead asked, Optimus was silent. Bumblebee looked down at Jazz, the mech layed on his side with energon leaking out his mouth, it was a sick sight considering they were once friends.

Bumblebee jumped back and screamed, "He moved,"! They all looked at him like he was a freak, except for Prowl who didn't want to be anywhere near Jazz.

"He's dead bumblebee," Ratchet said, Bumblebee shook his helm quickly,

"H-he's not dead,"! He shouted, they rolled their optics.

Jazz instantly jumped up and tackled Sentinel, "You bastard,"! He screamed and held the gun he'd pulled from the primes servos at his face. Optimus hit him in the helm with his axe, Jazz dropped the gun and jumped off of sentinel, he jumped onto the wall, hissing at them evilly.

"What in the name of primus is he,"? The prime yelled when he'd gotten to his feet. They made another shot for Jazz's helm and the visor he had on smashed off of his face plates. He looked back at them with dark red optics, they stared at him for a second, he leapt off the wall and onto the ground. He glared at them, his optics were like burning blazes of fire. "Fraggers," he said dusting his armour off a bit. They made another lunge for him, but he jumped so they ran underneath him, he landed on the ground then at a speed that could top Blurrs he pounced on top of Prowl, Prowl shook underneath him with both fear and rage.

"Sorry babe,... I'll come back for you later," he said, he jumped off of Prowl and raced out the room, they followed, but when they go out there he was gone.

"How...,"? was all Optimus said, sentinel shrugged. Bumblebee blinked in amazement, Jazz just came back from the dead, kissed Prowl and took on both the primes with no problems.

* * *

Later things had gotten worse, with Sentinel yelling and shouting at Optimus, no one had any idea what had just happened. Bumblebee sat in his room, he thought of how this could have happened, 'I don't get it,' he thought, 'this makes no sense.' he lied down on his berth, 'maybe this is a dream.'

'yeah this whole thing, a dream, soon I'm going to wake up next to wasp and everything will be okay,' Bumblebee closed his optics and fell to sleep.

After only a few hours he woke up, he couldn't open his optics or even move, this was strange. He felt optics on him, he stayed as still as he could hoping maybe the feeling would go away, then he felt a servo slither across his back, he shivered, now his spark was racing, someone was in his room and touching him. He could smell something, it was metal, it smelt like Wasp, Bumblebee would have bit his lip if he could move.

As creepy as it sounded Bumblebee knew Wasps smell anywhere, it was the type of paint he had that gave off a strange, musky smell that Bumblebee loved. Bumblebee shivered again, 'how is this happening, this has to be a dream' he thought, he felt the servo lightly trace patterns up to his neck, the servo stopped there and after a short period of time it moved again to brush over his cheek. His spark stopped beating for a second, he heard a loud sigh and felt the servo lightly cup his cheek. "Why can't we be together," he heard it whisper as it stroked his cheek.

'Oh primus,'! He thought, 'this isn't a dream this is a nightmare,'! Bumblebee tried his hardest to move but couldn't. "I guess we just can't..., I wish I could hold you and tell you I was alright, but I can't...," the voice travelled on, Bumblebee almost cried when he heard the voice, it was Wasps voice, 'but Wasp can't be here, Wasp is offline,' he felt the servo pull away from his face at the same time he heard loud thundering foot steps. The presence Bumblebee felt left, his door shot open, he'd regained his ability to move and sat straight up. His optics snapped open, he saw Bulkhead standing in the doorway, "Hey little buddy are you okay, you look like you saw a ghost," he said, Bumblebee shifted on his berth. He wanted to tell Bulkhead about the horrible nightmare, but knowing he wouldn't hold any answers he kept his mouth shut. "I'm fine, what are you doing in my room,"? He asked pretending that he'd only woken up.

"Well I'm... I'm just a bit worried about you, is everything alright,"? he asked, Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side, then nodded. Bulkhead stepped inside the room and walked over to bumblebee, he sat down on the berth next to him. "Prowl's taking this whole thing real hard," he said, Bumblebee nodded again.

"So been sleeping okay? I mean on your own,"? Bulkhead asked, Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I miss him Bulkhead, I just want him back so badly," he sulked.

Bulkhead put a servo on his friends shoulder, "It's okay," he comforted.

"I have dreams that he's still here, but I know he's just going to disappear when I wake up," Bumblebee's optics began to tear. Outside of Bumblebee's window a mech stood with a sad expression, "oh Bumblebee. I'm so sorry you feel this way, I miss you too," the mech said, he sighed and walked into the trees not wanting to see the bot cry any longer.

* * *

TA-DA! Did you like it?... i really hope so because it took a lot of time editing this.

so tune in and i will submit a few more chapters later :)

so good bye for now!


	8. the last rose

The Last Rose

Bumblebee woke to a knocking noise on his door, he looked out his window to see it was still dark, he arched an optic ridge, 'who would be knocking on my door at this time of the night,' he wondered. He yawned and took another look at the door, it didn't knock again so he called out, "Yes."?

The door creaked open, he saw a head pop through to look at him, then it's body took a step inside, bumblebee sat up, "Wasp? What are you doing up,"? He asked seeing the mech standing a short distance away from him. Wasp was looking down at his servos which were entwined, "I had a nightmare, …...um would it be alright if I just talked to you for a while,"? He asked quietly so that bumblebee only just caught what he was saying. Bumblebee gave him a surprised look before he nodded and Wasp walked to the berth, "Do you want to talk about it,"? Bumblebee gestured, Wasp shook his helm.

"I want to forget it," he said, Bumblebee yawned and stretched his arms out, he looked back at Wasp who was tensed up on the edge of his berth. The dream must have been intense by the way wasps back was hunched over and his servos were still shaking, Bumblebee stared at the shaking servos then his own servos over them. Wasp looked at him a bit surprised, Bumblebee let go of his servos, "Wasp you're freezing," he said, rubbing his servos. "Come on," he said pulling wasp onto the berth, he pulled him next to him and threw the blanket over both of them. Wasp looked at him surprised then frowned again, "wasp are you okay,"? Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side, Wasp nodded without looking at him.

Bumblebee put his servo over Wasps cold shoulder, "You can talk to me about it, I wont treat you any differently then I do now," he smiled softly, Wasp sighed.

"I just keep remembering...," Wasp mumbled, Bumblebee snuggled into his sheets, "My... parents," wasp bit back a whimper. Bumblebee frowned, he rapped both arms around Wasp and pulled him close, "I'm sorry Wasp," he murmured into his lovers shoulder.

Wasp leaned into bumblebee's hold and let him squeeze him tightly, "I think I should go," wasp mumbled and tried to move out of Bumblebee's grip. Bumblebee pulled him back, "Don't," he said, Wasp tired to move again, but Bumblebee held on tight so he couldn't get away. "Wasp don't go," he murmured, Wasp sighed and stopped trying to get away. "Why don't you stay?" Bumblebee smiled, Wasp gave him a strange look. "You know for the night you can sleep here with me," Bumblebee suggested.

"Okay...," Wasp said quietly, Bumblebee smiled and snuggled up to Wasp, "I love you," Bumblebee whispered, Wasp mumbled something back. "What was that,"? Bumblebee asked, Wasp mumbled again, "What."?

"Wasp? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, wasp frowned and sighed.

"I just,... do you really love me?" Wasp whispered, Bumblebee chuckled.

"Do you even need an answer,"? He joked, wasp looked away.

"Hey, wasp what's bothering you,"? Bumblebee frowned, wasp looked back at him then looked away again.

"I just think..., you need someone better... then me," Wasp said quietly, Bumblebee groaned, 'not this again,' he thought.

"Wasp we've been through this, I love you and no one else, I can't do any better then you," he smiled softly, Wasp sighed.

"I love you wasp," Bumblebee said again, he snuggled into Wasps chassis and closed his optics for recharge. Wasp stroked Bumblebee's helm and after a while he whispered, "I love you too," Bumblebee smiled to himself and snuggled into wasps chassis more. It was the best night's sleep bumblebee had had for a long time.

Bumblebee onlined his optics, he sighed, 'another dream,' he thought, he sat up and look around his room. He yawned and stood up from his berth, he scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary, nothing...

He looked at the table, not another rose..., it was strange because even though Bumblebee knew the roses were just a sick prank he felt almost emotionally drained that there wasn't a new one. He sat down on his berth, 'that was a weird nightmare,' he thought, referring to the one where he was paralysed and Wasp was in his room talking to him. Bumblebee decided to go outside and see how everyone was coping with the strange resurrection of jazz, he stepped out his room. "Don't worry Blurr will take care of it," he heard from up the hall. He stepped into the room to see his team, Sentinel and Blurr standing there.

"But you don't understand, Sentinel and I could barely contain him,"! Optimus said, Ultra Magnus was on the big screen.

"I am sure agent Blurr will not have any problems handling this," he said, Optimus was going to say something, but Ultra Magnus cut him off. "I'm sorry but something has happened and I need to go and investigate, goodbye now," he said and ended transmission.

"Do not worry! I will stop Jazz and I will not let him get away, after all no one can out run me!" Blurr said quickly as he saluted both primes.

"It's your funeral,"! Sentinel pushed passed him, Blurr regained posture and saluted Optimus again.

"Blurr how about you begin your search in Detroit," Optimus suggested, Blurr nodded.

"Yes optimus prime, sir,"! He shouted and zoomed off.

"Now that he's occupied," Optimus sighed, "Bumblebee, how are you this morning," he smiled when he noticed the scout.

"Fine,... I guess," he mumbled rubbing his shoulder. Optimus sighed and turned around, bumblebee stood behind him with a weird expression on his face plates. "What's Blurr doing here,"? He asked, Optimus turned his helm.

"He's helping us track Jazz," he said, Bumblebee nodded, why wasn't anyone looking for Wasp any more. 'I guess no one cares but me,' Bumblebee thought.

That night Bumblebee sat on the couch with Sari at his side, she looked up at him nervously. They hadn't spoken since the whole wasp incident, when sari and him last fought, they were an on and off pair but this was something that Sari thought Bumblebee would never forgive her for. She sighed and moved a bit closer to him, "Hey Bumblebee you're not still mad about what I said are you,"? She smiled sheepishly, Bumblebee didn't even look at her, not one glance or movement, it was like she was talking to a statue. "Bumblebee,"? Still there was no answer.

"Bumblebee come on,"! She growled, he didn't look at her, Bumblebee just wanted her to go away, it was bad enough having Wasp gone and her always picking on him, but he also had to put up with his 'nightmares'.

Now she was getting angry, she crossed her arms, "It's not my fault Wasp's dead, he died because he was stupid enough to go outside after dark,"! She shouted before covering her mouth, that was something she knew she shouldn't have even thought. Bumblebee looked at her in shock, "Bumblebee,... I-I didn't mean "-

"You already said it Sari," he stood up, Bumblebee bit his lip and tried to stop tears that formed in the corners of his optics. Sari felt even worse when she saw his tears, it made her feel bad when she made him sad at all, but just to loose a lover is hard and she yelled at him for it.

He began to tread out of the room covering his optics with one servo, "Bumblebee,"! She shouted, he didn't come back, after all it wasn't like one little apology was going to fix everything. Bumblebee ran into his room with his servos clamped over his face, he ran to the berth and jumped on it, he landed on his chassis with small whimpers escaping him.

"Wasp why did you go,"? He whispered, "I still need you here," Bumblebee buried his face into his pillow and cried into the soft cushion.

Bumblebee felt light pats on his back, he ignored it thinking it was just the wind, 'but wait there's no wind inside'. Bumblebee began to cry more, now knowing that he had at some point gone to sleep and was having another 'nightmare'. "Please don't cry Bee," Wasps soft voice whispered, Bumblebee sobbed more, 'bee' the nickname wasp had given him, why did his mind torture him with Wasps voice and touches. "I'm still here," Wasps voice traveled on, "I always will be."

Bumblebee sniffled, "No you wont..., you're not even here now," he heard Wasp sigh.

"Maybe I'm not, but if I was would I want you to cry for me."?

"N-no..," he sniffled and loosened his death grip on his pillow.

"Good,... and don't let Sari tell you how to deal with your feelings, I'm the only one who does that," he heard the voice growl darkly, Bumblebee smiled a bit, that was his wasp the smug aft that always had it out for his friends if they were mean to him. Bumblebee sighed, "I miss you so much," he whispered, there was silence then Bumblebee felt his berth move a little like Wasp had crawled onto it. He felt arms rap around him from behind and a pair of lips lightly kiss his cheek, "I miss you too," Wasp said, Bumblebee snuggled in his arms. He knew it was just a dream, but he could pretend Wasp was really there, really talking to him, really touching him, really loving him. Bumblebee put his servos over Wasps arms, feeling as if wasp let go of him he'd fall through his sheets and into nothingness. Bumblebee loved the feeling, it was like they were the only two people in the universe and neither could survive without the other.

"Will I see you again,"? Bumblebee whispered sleepily, he felt the berth move as the 'imaginary' Wasp sat up and stroked his cheek.

"Of course you will, I'll never let you go," the last part of that sounded a bit dark, but Bumblebee didn't care, those words were the only ones he needed to hear to stay alive another day. 'he'll be back,' but Bumblebee will have to stop these dreams once they repeat themselves, but for now he will just lie with Wasp and pretend everything is okay.


	9. the rescue

The Rescue

Bumblebee onlined his optics with a smile, the dream he had was the most amazing, wasp was there and with him, not dead or gone, but with him. Bumblebee felt like he could jump over the moon, like he could run faster then Blurr, like he could punch Sentinel in the chin and get away with it, he felt he could do anything!

Bumblebee sat up and rubbed his optics, he jumped off his berth. Bumblebee stretched his joints and walked out of his room. The yellow mech walked into the main room, once he entered he saw everyone in there, they all looked at him. "Morning," Bumblebee yawned and greeted, they still stared at him strangely.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead said he heard you talking to yourself last night, is something wrong,"? Optimus asked, Bumblebee frowned. The only way Bulkhead would have heard him is if he talked in his sleep. Bumblebee shook his helm, "Nothing, guess I just sleep talk," Bumblebee replaced his frown with a smile. Ratchet shook his helm, "Are you sure you're okay," the medic grumbled.

"Fine, why are you worrying,"? He asked, they looked at each other.

"Bulkhead said he heard other voices," Optimus announced, Bumblebee blinked, 'that's Impossible I can't have said everything wasp said in my sleep,' he thought.

"Well then he's hearing things," Bumblebee crossed his arms, "No one was in my room but me." Ratchet and Optimus both looked at each other, they shrugged and turned away. Bumblebee's optics looked around the room, "Where's Blurr,"? He asked.

"We're not sure, he didn't come back from patrol last night," Optimus said, Bumblebee frowned. That was unlike Blurr, he always came back from patrol on time and if not he called to notify someone that he was coming back late. "So what time was he meant to come back,"? Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

"He was meant to come back last night at around midnight, but he didn't," Optimus said, Bumblebee scratched his helm, why wasn't Blurr there.?

"What's the time,"? He asked, Bulkhead laughed.

"It's two in the afternoon, you sure can sleep in," he put a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder, he swiped it away.

"Don't touch me," he growled, they stopped to stare at him for a while. Bumblebee's random change of character was strange, he was always such a happy young scout, until wasp went missing he just turned cold and angry like wasp was. The main computer started to fuzz up, "In coming call," Ratchet said, "It's from Blurr."

"Send him through," Optimus sighed, the communication line was full of static, then he heard Blurr speak, "H-hello," he said.

"Blurr are you okay, you haven't returned," Optimus raised an optic ridge, several small coughs were heard then Blurr said, "I-I'm ….. injured.. p-please he-help." They were shocked to hear Blurrs voice so slow and pained, his voice was so quiet and sounded some how torn apart. His voice was croaky, his words slow, once and again a small whimper escaped him. "Blurr where are you,"? Optimus said now worried, Blurr coughed.

"D-don't know,... I-it's dark,"- Blurr stopped and coughed.

"Blurr where are you? are you injured,"? Optimus asked, Blurr groaned.

"M-my legs, I think they're ….. th-they're b-broken," Blurr sobbed.

They all gasped, "Blurr who did this to you,"? Optimus demanded to know.

"I... I don-... don't know," Blurr croaked, "I can't remember- aghh,"! Blurr screamed.

"Blurr what is it,"? Optimus shouted.

"M-my legs aren't broken,"! Blurr whimpered, "Th-they're missing."

Bumblebee's horns stuck up, 'what sick person would do that to Blurr.'?

"We're coming to get you so hang in there," Optimus commanded, he heard Blurr groan again.

"What was that,"? Blurr said, Optimus was puzzled.

"What was what,"? He asked, blurr began to whimper pathetically.

"I think I-it's back, p-please come soon," that was all they heard before the communication signal was gone.

"Blurr,"! Optimus shouted.

"Ratchet where was Blurrs message sent from,"? He gritted his dentals.

"Somewhere outside of Detroit, in the forest," the old medic said.

"We need to go find him!, autobots roll out,"! Optimus shouted, they all transformed and zoomed out to find their missing friend.

* * *

Bumblebee walked through the woods, they were searching for Blurr, it had been four hours and no one had found him. They'd split up so that it was easier to find him and bumblebee was paired with prowl. Neither one spoke, it was an awkward silence, until bumblebee broke it, "Do you think Blurr's okay,"? He said, Prowl looked at him with a dull expression.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"What do you think attacked him,"? Bumblebee asked just for the sake of being able to talk to Prowl because the ninja bot was going through the same pain he was without their partner. Prowl sighed, "Blurr was looking for jazz," he said looking away, bumblebee's horns stuck up.

"You think Jazz did that,"? He shouted. Prowl sighed again and turned to face Bumblebee, "He proved himself capable of doing those things," he said, Bumblebee could feel Prowls optics burning a hole in his head, he was either glaring or just plain staring, it was hard to tell with his visor on.

"Prowl I'm really sorry about,"-

"Why are you apologising,"? Prowl said.

"You didn't make him into that thing he is now," Bumblebee looked at the ground, he felt guilty for even talking to prowl in the first place.

"Don't feel bad for me, I'm not the only one who's lost something," Prowl noted. Bumblebee gulped, he knew exactly what Prowl was talking about, Wasp... why did he have to remind him. Bumblebee shut his optics, "I don't understand where Wasp could have gone," he felt himself say before he could stop himself, "I should have been with him the whole time," Bumblebee felt tears forming in his optics, but tried his hardest not to get Prowl to notice.

Prowl nodded, "I don't understand how Jazz came back from the dead or what he meant by 'he'd be back," Bumblebee frowned.

"He said that to you,"? The small bot asked, Prowl nodded. Bumblebee gulped, "Did he say anything else."?

Prowl shook his helm, "All he said was that he loved me and we were going to be together forever, but he always said those things when he was 'alive'," Prowl said. The two jumped when they heard a scream, "What was that,"? Bumblebee yelped. Before he could even say another word Prowl had darted off in that direction, Bumblebee followed him, but was struggling to keep up with the ninjas pace. As all ninja bots had been taught to run quickly and quietly, Bumblebee finally caught up with Prowl after he'd stopped running and they both stared at a horrifing sight.

They saw Blurr in Bulkheads arms screaming and thrashing about, his legs were both gone and energon dripped from his knees, where the legs had been severed. His helm was loose and with every movement Bulkhead made it bobbed, which brought up the thought of his neck being broken.

"Let go of me, let go of me,"! Blurr screamed.

Ratchet approached the two mechs, "He's in severe shock," he said, Blurr still screaming. Once he'd noticed Prowl and Bumblebee he amediantly said, "You two over here."!

Prowl did as requested and made his way over to the medic, patient and restrainer, Bumblebee however stood still. Bumblebee could feel something, it was the same feeling he got in his room, like he was being watched.

Ratchet let out a low growl and shouted, "Well what are you waiting for? Help us with this,"! Bumblebee's optics blinked, 'who is that'? He thought.

"Hello,"? Ratchet growled, Bumblebee looked at him.

"Right," he nodded and walked over to them, "Is Blurr okay,"? He said.

"Does he look okay,"? Ratchet hissed, Bumblebee scowled at ratchet quietly.

"Let go,"! Blurr screamed again, bulkhead held him still without even trying, Blurr was weak. "Blurr don't panic, we're trying to help you," Prowl's cool tone said, Blurr only hissed and turned away.

"We have to get him back to base now,"! Ratchet said, all of them ran out of the area, all but Bumblebee. He looked at the mountain towering over the forest, it gave him that feeling again, he was being watched. He shook his helm and began to follow his friends, on the cliffs edge a mech stood.

He watched as the Autobots ran off to help Blurr, "I'm going to be back for you," he said, "No matter what we are going to be together."

The mech blinked his optics shut, "I wouldn't leave you alone forever," he stepped away from the edge and into the small cave in the mountain.

Back at the autobot base Bumblebee stood in the main room with Optimus, "Bumblebee I want you to talk to sari," he said.

Bumblebee shook his helm, "I'm never going to forgive her," he hissed, Optimus looked surprised. "And what is it that she said to you that you've taken so offensively,"? The prime sighed.

"She called me an idiot for missing Wasp," he growled in memory. Optimus frowned, "Bumblebee I thought you forgot about that," he said.

Bumblebee growled, "Why would I forget."?

"It's just been a while."

"It's been a week," Bumblebee mumbled, "Why haven't you started a search party yet."?

"Oh well we've just been busy,"-

"Don't give me that slag! He's out there somewhere and you just don't care about it,"! Bumblebee snapped, Optimus blinked.

"Bumblebee I,"-

"I don't want to talk to you,"! Bumblebee hissed and walked to his room. He entered the walls of his courters and closed the door behind him. He jumped on his berth and looked up at the ceiling, 'what am I going to do,'? He thought.

* * *

sorry it's been so long! I've just had exams and stuff... so yeah... hope you enjoyed ;)


	10. dissapear

another chapter up! hope you enjoy

* * *

Disappear

Bumblebee ran down the halls of the autobot base screaming, he felt his spark pounding in his chassis, someone or something was chasing him. He felt eyes on him, like someone was watching him, tears rolled down his face plates quickly. He raced into the main room, in there he saw the corpses of his friends, everyone covered in energon and bleeding everywhere, he screamed and felt something grab him from behind.

He turned around and jump back, he saw that it was a mech, one he could have sworn he knew, but he couldn't see his face, for some reason his optics wouldn't allow him to look up to his face. The only facial feature Bumblebee was able to see where the mechs long fangs that only just poked out the corner of his content smile.  
Bumblebee could barely talk now, he was scared and couldn't find actual words to say, he could only stand still and whimper. His friends, all of them were dead not one of them spared, how could he let this happen to them he thought.

"Y-you killed them," he managed to say, the mech chuckled.

"I didn't kill them," he said reaching out and stroking Bumblebee's cheek, Bumblebee couldn't move at this point and let him do it. "You did," the mech bit with a wide smirk. Bumblebee found he could move again and lifted his servos in front of his face, his servos shook as he watched energon run down his fingers. "No," he said.

"Yes," the mech smiled, Bumblebee threw his servos down and dropped to his knees. He did this, how could he do this to his friends, he didn't even remember doing it, none of it made sense, but he couldn't argue about it. He only saw one other option, let himself go the way his friends did, he couldn't live with it, not knowing what he'd done.

He stared at the ground with tears slowly running down his face, "kill me," he said, he felt the servo again run down the back of his helm.

"I could never hurt you..., I could never want to, you're my Bee," the mech whispered.

Bumblebee jumped up on his berth and screamed, once he'd realised it was only a dream he sighed to himself, breathing air rapidly through his vents, that was no nightmare, it was a message.

He heard loud knocks on his door, "Bumblebee are you alright,"? A voice asked, it was optimus' voice.

Bumblebee gulped heavily and said, "I'm fine," in a shaky voice.

Outside was silence then Optimus spoke again, "Why did you scream."?

"I just had a nightmare," Bumblebee answered.

He felt that it wasn't a nightmare at all, more like a vision, but that's impossible that could never happen, Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Okay, just try not to scare us all to death next time," the prime said before leaving the bot alone. Bumblebee rocked himself back and forth, "it was just a dream, it was just a dream," he whispered to himself.

He used to rock wasp and say that to him, it was something that always calmed him and himself down. He sighed, 'what am I going to do about these nightmares,'? He thought, 'maybe I can talk to Ratchet.'

He instantly wiped that thought away, he'd never talk to ratchet about his problems, he saw how insane wasp went. 'what did that dream mean though.'?

Bumblebee walked out of his room after about fifteen minutes, he saw Bulkhead and sari on the couch, 'perfect,' he thought as he rolled his optics. He sighed and took a seat next to them, Bulkhead looked at him, "Hey buddy," he greeted. Bumblebee sighed, "Hi."

"Sleep well,"? Sari smirked, Bumblebee glared down at her.

"You know the answer to that," he hissed, she smiled evilly.

"What was your nightmare about,"? She asked, Bumblebee shook his helm, "You really don't want to know," he said.

"Why not? Was it about wasp,"? She asked, Bumblebee gritted his dentals.

He gulped, 'if she wants to know then let her,' he thought, "In my dream you all were murdered... and a stranger told me that I did it," he smiled like it were a good dream. Sari and Bulkhead stared at him not stunned, but horrified!, "W-what,"? Sari stuttered.

"Bumblebee don't make up stories," Optimus said walking into the room, bumblebee smiled at him, "I'm not making it up, that was really what I dreamt," he said. Optimus stared at him shocked, as did everyone else, there was a long silence then optimus coughed in his closed servo, "Okay," he said.

Ratchet walked into the room, "Ratchet how is blurr,"? Optimus asked to take attention off the conversation they just had, ratchet nodded at him casually.

"He's fine, just a bit beat up, he'll be up and running in a few days," the medic grumbled, optimus smiled at him. "Thank you Ratchet," he said.

Bumblebee tried not to look at Ratchet after that nightmare he didn't want to think about therapy. "Does anyone know where Prowl is,"? Optimus asked, everyone shook their heads. Bumblebee frowned, where would prowl go? 'Where ever he is he's probably trying to avoid Ratchet too', Bumblebee thought.

* * *

Later that night, Blurr lied on a medical berth inside the med bay, Ratchet was looking down at a data pad when he heard a cough. He turned around to see Blurr still asleep on the berth, just twitching a bit. He sighed, he was overreacting, Blurr just got there and he was expecting him to awake so quickly, he was a fool. Blurr moved on the berth with a pained look on his face, Ratchet sighed again, "It is a long road to recovery," he said and patted Blurrs shoulder.

Blurr groaned, but soon had adjusted and remained still on the berth, "C-can't," he said in his sleep, Ratchet stared at the sleeping mech.

"What was that,"? He asked, but soon shook it off, Blurr wasn't going to answer him after all. He turned around and began to once again stare at the data pad, "Hmm..," he hummed in thought. He was looking at Blurrs results, the damage was severe and yet Blurr had remained online, he shook his helm, Blurr always was a hard one to beat, 'must be the same for death'. Ratchet took another look at Blurr, he didn't move this time, Ratchet looked back to the data pad, it was a scan of Blurr that he took yesterday, he scratched his chin.

He took another glance at the bot on the berth, still he hadn't moved, he sighed, 'maybe run another scan,' he thought. He didn't expect that Blurr would have fully healed over night, but Ratchet was curious and bored.

He placed the data pad on his desk and picked up the scanner that was next to it, he approached Blurr calmly, not in a rush. When the medic was next to the berth he ran the scanner over Blurrs frame, up and down it hovered over the speedsters body. He retracted the scanner once a light on the top of the small device flashed blue, informing him that it had enquired enough information. Ratchet pulled the scanner to the small computer in the mad bay, he opened a hatch in the scanner and pulled out two long cords. He plugged the cords into the computers auto jack and waited for it to find the device, once it had loaded it appeared on the screen. Ratchet opened the files and viewed the information, once he'd read about five courters of it he stepped back.

"this isn't possible," he said out loud, he whipped his head around and stared at Blurr with a shocked expression. He shook his helm and closed the files, 'the scanner must have malfunctioned,' he thought, the medic took a step back and jumped when he felt something behind him. He instantly turned around to look at the person, he frowned when he saw the mech, "Prowl," he grumbled.

The ninja bot stared at him for a moment then said, "Hello Ratchet,... I want to know... have you ran a scan on Blurr."?

Ratchet gave him a surprised look, wasn't that just what he did? He growled Prowl must have watched him. "Yes... I have," he coughed, Prowl tilted his helm to the side. "And,"? He said, Ratchet gave him a gruff look then complied to answer the question, "He's the same as yesterday," he said.

Prowl nodded, he turned around and made his way out of the room, but before he left he stopped in the door way, without turning around he said, "Let me know if anything changes."

Ratchet gulped then nodded, without even seeing Ratchet nod he left the room and out of sight, Ratchet sighed. What was Prowl up to? It wasn't like him to be snooping around or was it? Ratchet never knew Prowl very well, he did work with him for many years, but Prowl was never keen on letting people know about himself. He had always been stubborn like that, Ratchet ignored those thoughts and continued his work.

In the main room the autobots were all talking in various conversations. Prowl walked into the room he saw everyone there and was about to walk out, but he was seen. "Prowl where have you been,"? Optimus asked, Prowl hunched his back then sighed, "I've been on patrol," he replied, Optimus arched an optic ridge. "Is that so,"? He said with a glare, Prowl looked up to the prime.

"Don't lie to me Prowl...," he growled, "where have you been,"? He narrowed his optics. Prowl sighed, "You wouldn't be happy if I told you," he said, Optimus put his servos on his hips.

"Prowl where have you been,"? He asked in a dark voice.

"Avoiding you..." Optimus was shocked by the answer, then grew an angry expression, "Prowl...," he began.

"Hey Optimus! It's not Prowls fault,... I mean he just misses Jazz and wants to be alone," Bumblebee shouted jumping in between them, "Isn't that what you meant Prowl,"? Bumblebee said as he turned to face prowl.

Prowl growled, then sighed, "Yes that is what I meant," he grumbled, Bumblebee smiled and turned to Optimus.

"Well in that case..., I'm sorry Prowl," Optimus said, Prowl just turned around and walked out of the room without an answer. They watched him go, Bulkhead tilted his helm to the side, "What's his problem,"? He asked.

Optimus shook his helm, "Nothing," the prime smiled, bumblebee peeped around the corner and saw Prowl walk out of the door, 'where's he going,'? He thought. Bumblebee looked at his team then back to the door prowl had left through, 'I wonder,' he scratched his chin.


	11. out break

Out break

Bumblebee followed far behind prowl, if he was detected he would be a dead mech, Prowl didn't even like him sneaking in his room if he knew Bumblebee was following him now he'd probably transform and beat him senseless, but he couldn't not on the high way. Bumblebee followed prowl every turn he made, once Prowl had gone out of Detroit Bumblebee became confused, where exactly was Prowl taking him. Prowl turned into a dirt road outside of the city, now Bumblebee knew where he was going... 'the woods,'? He thought, 'Must be some nature thing.' Once he'd followed Prowl into the woods it came clear that Prowl was returning to the spot that they'd found Blurr, 'why,'? Bumblebee asked himself.

He came to a halt as Prowl stopped in the middle of the woods, the mist of dirt behind him soon disappeared and Prowl transformed. He looked around at the familiar sight, then before Bumblebee could even blink Prowl had ran off somewhere. Bumblebee grumbled, now it was going to be hard to find Prowl after he'd lost him, the bot walked out into the open and began to scan around for movement, there was nothing. He sighed, "Damn it Prowl can't you just stay in the one place for once,"? he growled as he kicked a small rock.

He heard a rustling noise then he was struck in the helm by something, he fell to his knees and let out a cry of both pain and shock.

He pulled what ever it was off his helm and inspected it, it was a shuriken, Bumblebee gulped, he was in for one beating now that Prowl knew he was there. He turned around to meet the cold glare of the ninja bot, "I thought I lost you on the high way,"! Prowl growled, Bumblebee blinked, Prowl knew he was there the whole time. 'damn and I was trying to be sneaky,' Bumblebee thought.

"why are you following me,"? Prowl asked the most obvious question. Bumblebee stood up, "I just wanted to know where you've been disappearing off to," he said brushing the dirt off his paint.

Prowl sighed, "Bumblebee I don't want you to get involved," he said, Bumblebee tilted his helm to the side, "What."?

"I've been looking for Jazz," Prowl stated, Bumblebee's optics widened and his jaw fell open, "What? Why,"? He shouted, Prowl shook his helm.

"You wouldn't understand," he sighed, he turned around to walk away, then Bumblebee grabbed his arm. "Prowl! Why have you been looking for him by yourself,"? Bumblebee asked, Prowl pulled his arm out of Bumblebee's grip.

"Because I didn't want anyone to get hurt, this is my problem," Prowl spoke in a low voice.

"Well you can't find him by yourself, who knows what would happen if you did find him," Bumblebee shouted.

"I do," Prowl said, Bumblebee blinked in surprise.

"But why do it alone,"? He asked, Prowl growled.

"Because I don't want people to get hurt! You saw what happened to Blurr! He's doing this for a reason,"! Prowl looked at the ground, "He wants me."

Bumblebee stared at Prowl with a frown, "And you're going to let him have you,"? The bot exclaimed, Prowl nodded slowly, Bumblebee gulped.

"So you're just going to give up,"? He gritted his dentals and threw his arms in the air, Prowl sighed again.

"There is nothing else I can do," he said, Bumblebee's arms fell to his sides.

"Prowl you need help," he said in a lower voice.

"I don't want help," Prowl growled, Bumblebee sighed and crossed his arms.

"But you need it," he said, Prowl shook his helm.

"Come on," Bumblebee smiled softly, "Lets go," he put a servo on Prowls shoulder. Before they could transform they heard a noise, followed by a loud laugh, "That's sweet,"! A voice from behind them chuckled.

Bumblebee spun around and was plastered to the spot when he saw the dark red optics of Jazz, "So you've been looking for me,"? Jazz said with a smile.

Prowl was still turned around and his back hunched, "Hello jazz," he greeted.

"Hey cupcake," Jazz joked as he took a step closer, Bumblebee took several steps back. "Oh," jazz laughed, "Scared of me are you," he directed his laughter towards the petrified bot in front of him.

"Prowl,"-

"Go home bumblebee," prowl growled before bumblebee could finish the sentence. Bumblebee blinked, "I'm not going to"-

"I said go,"! Prowl shouted, jazz laughed loudly, he rapped his arms around Prowl and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You heard him," Jazz growled possessively, Bumblebee looked back and forth between Jazz and Prowl. "I...," bumblebee stuttered.

"Get out of here,"! Prowl yelled as he lunged forward in Jazz's arms.

"Hey calm down...," Jazz whispered stroking Prowls cheek, Prowl shivered at his touch. "Just go Bumblebee," Prowl squinted his optics shut behind his visor, Bumblebee stared at the two. He couldn't leave Prowl alone with Jazz, if he did then Prowl would offline for sure, Bumblebee gulped and slowly took a step back. He looked at Jazz, without his visor on Jazz stared at him with dark, soulless red optics, just by the look in his optic Bumblebee knew what he meant, 'get out of here.'! He stared at them for a few more seconds then turned around and ran, he didn't look back. He had to get help, he had to get his team, Prowl was in danger and he had to save him. Prowl had always been like an older brother to Bumblebee, well that's how he thought it, but now he had to help him. Jazz was an insane mech and he was going to hurt Prowl, Bumblebee knew it!

He ran as far as he could, then transformed into his vehicle mode so no one saw him. He drove through the town, zooming through red lights and speeding on busy roads, he had to get help and fast! prowls well being depended on it.

It took him a while to get to the base, but he made it under twenty minutes, it wasn't a record for him, but he wasn't paying attention.

He ran inside the base and looked around for anyone, the first mech he saw was Bulkhead. He grabbed Bulkheads shoulders and yelled, "B-Bulkhead I need your help,"! Bulkhead pushed him away.

"Whoa little buddy! Tell me what happened," the mech said, Bumblebee whipped his helm around, "Where's optimus,"? He shouted.

"He's with Ratchet," Bulkhead scratched his helm, "Why? What's wrong,"? Before he finished that sentence Bumblebee had raced off to the med bay where he expected the pair to be. He skidded past the door to the med bay then ran in, "Ratchet! Optimus,"! He shouted, the two were both looking down at Blurr in his berth then they looked at him with alarmed faces. "Bumblebee what's wrong,"? Optimus frowned.

"I-was-then.., and he- p-prowl was," Bumblebee stuttered trying to tell them, they stared at him with confused looks.

Optimus laughed, "Okay, come on out here," he said escorting bumblebee out the med bay, they walked into the game room, where Sari and Bulkhead sat on the couch, they both looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Now tell us from the beginning," Optimus said calmly, Bumblebee took a breath. "I-it's prowl! He's"-

"Right here," a voice said, they all turned around and saw Prowl standing in the door way with his arms crossed and leaning on the frame. "Prowl," Optimus said, "What is Bumblebee saying,"? He asked, Prowl sighed.

"He's just scared because I found him following me..., and I'm trying to punish him, isn't that right Bumblebee,"? Prowl narrowed his optics at the bot.

"B-but I saw and you,"!-

"Calm down little buddy," Bulkhead laughed and put an arm around him, "Prowl will go easy on you," Bumblebee grinded his teeth together.

"Well Prowl I don't want you tormenting Bumblebee okay,"? Optimus said, Prowl nodded, "Understood," he stated. Prowl turned and walked out of the door, Bumblebee jumped up and followed him.

"Hey Bumblebee! I wouldn't follow him if he's out for revenge,"! Sari shouted before he ran into the hall way. Bumblebee raced into the hall and found the bot there walking away in a slow pace, "Prowl,"! Bumblebee yelled, Prowl stopped and turned around to face the shorter mech, "How did you get away,"? Bumblebee asked, Prowl covered his mouth, "Not here,"! He whispered. Prowl let go of him and began to walk down the hall, Bumblebee ran next to him, "How,"? He repeated himself.

"Simple..., Jazz let me go," Prowl answered, Bumblebee paused.

"Why,"? He asked now calmer, Prowl shrugged and bumblebee bit his lip.

"I found out something about Jazz," Prowl said, Bumblebee frowned.

"What did he tell you."?

"He told me the reason he's walking around even after he died," Prowl began, "It's a virus," Bumblebee blinked franticly.

"A virus,"? Bumblebee repeated, Prowl nodded.

"He told me that the virus is transferred through bite, it kills the victim slowly unless they died during the bite, if they didn't then the go through massive amounts of pain and in the end offline," Prowl spoke calmly, Bumblebee gulped.

"He said once the virus takes effect the carrier starts to crave energon... the energon of others...," Prowl lowered his tone, Bumblebee didn't believe what he was hearing, people come back from the dead and suck the energon from other mechs and femmes? it was disgusting. "So...," Bumblebee gulped, "Jazz was bitten..."

Prowl nodded, "What about wasp,"? Bumblebee cried, "was he bitten too."?

Prowl lowered his helm so that he was staring at the ground, "He …..was the one who turned Jazz," Bumblebee's spark stopped.

"No...," Bumblebee stared at the ground, "No he can't be!... one of those things...," Bumblebee felt a tear go down his face.

"I'm sorry," Prowl sighed, he turned around and began to walk out side, Bumblebee stopped him. "W-where are you going,"? He shouted, Prowl closed his optics. "Somewhere you can't follow," he whispered, Bumblebee blinked as tears ran down his face. "W-what do y-you mean,"? He sniffled.

"I'm not coming back," Prowls shoulders slumped.

"W-why not,"? Bumblebee wiped a tear away.

"Because...," Prowl squeezed his servos into fists and looked at the ground, "I'm infected."

* * *

oh! didn't see that coming did you? haha! so comment if you like and tell me if i did something wrong... :)


	12. keeping secrets

You belong to me chap12

keeping secrets

* * *

Bumblebee tried to process what Prowl had told him, he was infected, does that mean he's going to become like Jazz? Bumblebee gawked at him.

"Y-you're...," Prowl nodded and Bumblebee bit his lip, "How,"? The bot shivered.

"Jazz let me go on one condition..., that I come back," Prowl frowned.

"So you're not infected yet," Bumblebee said, Prowl shook his helm.

"I am," he sighed.

"B-but there's no bite mark on you! How could you,"- Bumblebee paused as Prowl whipped around and lifted his arm, energon ran down his servo, he'd been bitten on his wrist. Bumblebee stared at the ugly bite, it was savage, energon lines were torn open and by the sight of it... mauled.

Bumblebee stepped back and Prowl pulled his arm away, "I have to go," Prowl said, "Don't tell them where I went, you never saw me leave and you don't know I'm infected... okay,"? Prowl growled, Bumblebee nodded and Prowl turned around. In a flash he'd jumped away and was gone. Bumblebee fell to his knees and stared at the door, he hit the ground in front of him and cried, "Why,"? He shouted, "Oh primus I wanted Wasp back..., but not like this," Bumblebee hugged his chassis and pressed his forehead to the floor.

"Not like this."!

* * *

Bumblebee onlined his optics and looked around to see he was in his room, he sighed, was it a dream? Was all of it just a long, horrible nightmare? He jumped off his berth and walked out side of his room, when he was out he saw everyone in the main room, curious he decided to investigate the odd join together. He walked into the middle of the conversation and stared at everyone, "Hey guys what's going on,"? He asked with his normal sheepish smile.

"Bumblebee we're not in the mood for any of your shenanigans right now," Optimus said, Bumblebee rolled his optics and turned to walk away.

"But Bumblebee...," Optimus began to speak, Bumblebee turned to face the prime as he talked, "You wouldn't happen to know where prowl is would you,"? He asked, Bumblebee froze. He had to be careful with his answer or they might catch on, he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he went out again."

Optimus scratched his chin, "Maybe...," before the prime could ask Bumblebee anything else the bot had slipped out of the room and into the hall.

He walked down the hall with a sigh of relief, he'd gotten away, but then thought to himself, what if his friends found out? What if they knew he was lying to them.

Bumblebee closed his optics, what would happen after that, prowl was gone, but did that fix everything? Was Jazz going to leave them alone now. Bumblebee didn't know... and what about Wasp? Was he really gone forever or was he coming back. Bumblebee gulped, what if wasp was after him like Jazz was after Prowl, bumblebee frowned at the memory, Prowl left to save them. He gave up everything to keep all of them safe from himself.

Bumblebee closed his optics and kept walking down the hall, then he thought, 'I have to tell Ratchet about the virus, what if someone else is infected,'? But then he sighed, how could he explain that. Bumblebee was lost to the world as he tried to figure out what to do. He kept thinking until he banged into a mech, he looked up to see the cheerful optics of Bulkhead. "Hey little buddy,"! The green mech smiled, Bumblebee sighed.

"Hi Bulkhead," Bumblebee sighed, Bulkhead stared down at him now confused.

"What's wrong,"? He asked, Bumblebee waved his servo in front of him, "Nothing," he said. Bulkhead still held the confused look on his face, Bumblebee ignored it and pushed past him.

Sari stepped next to Bulkhead and snorted, "What's up with him,"? Bulkhead shrugged. "I guess he's still sad about Wasp."

"I think he's just being stuck up,"! Sari crossed her arms, Bulkhead frowned, "Hey he wouldn't be like this on purpose," he defended his friend.

Sari rolled her eyes and stuck her nose in the air, "What ever,"! She hissed.

Bumblebee couldn't care less about her, he kept his pace, then came up with a genius idea! Maybe if he found Prowl then he could tell them. Bumblebee stopped smiling, he remembered Prowl was infected and left so he didn't infect them. He sighed, how was he meant to explain that it was a virus, they would ask him how he knew and then he'd have to tell them about Prowl. Prowl told him not to tell them, but if he had to could he? It was a stupid question..., no one could answer it. Prowl probably could, but Bumblebee couldn't find him and if he did, what would happen, Prowl said he was infected, how long would it take before he was like Jazz. Bumblebee sighed, was Prowl really going to turn into a monster? Prowl was Bumblebee's friend, well he told himself that, prowl never really cared, but Bumblebee did. The bot tried to clear his mind and think, 'what was he going to do,'?

He closed his optics and let out a sigh, he'd turned the corner and in a second was looking at the med bay. He gulped, 'should I tell Ratchet,'? He wondered, Bumblebee looked up at the med bay. He walked in, he saw Ratchet standing in front of Blurrs berth, Bumblebee gathered his courage and approached the medic.

"Hey Ratchet," he smiled nervously, Ratchet turned around and raised an optic ridge. "What did I tell you about coming in here,"? He grumbled, Bumblebee rubbed the back of his helm with a sheepish grin.

"Haha, I'm here to tell you something," he chuckled nervously, Ratchet turned to face him with a non amused facial expression. "And that would be,"? Bumblebee felt nervous when the medic was facing him, he felt a wave of regret go over him, but he ignored it.

"Ratchet, I need to talk to you," he announced, Ratchet groaned.

"I already know that," he shook his helm, Bumblebee smiled weakly.

"Yes well... you see I,"- Bumblebee stopped to look passed Ratchet, he saw Blurr lying on the berth, the mech was looking a bit better after the last time Bumblebee saw him, which was when they found him. Blurr was still scared up from the attack, his paint was scratched, his cords were stretched and his armour was dinted, he looked bad, but it was still an improvement. Ratchet had done the work of reattaching his cords and putting them in the correct places, he also mended the bots wounds. His armour had yet to be replaced, the bot had to heal before that action was made, it was too risky to take him apart now, after all he was on life support until further healing.

Bumblebee gulped at the sight, he felt even worse knowing that Jazz had done it, he was the one who attacked Blurr and put him in this state.

'What sort of virus could make Jazz of all mechs! Do this to Blurr.'? Bumblebee asked himself.

"Hello,"? Ratchet called him out of trance.

Bumblebee turned to him, "Oh umm... Ratchet?... Blurr wasn't bitten was he,"? Ratchet gave him a weird look.

"What's that suppose to mean,"? The medic stared at him weirdly.

"I um... just curious," Bumblebee smiled, Ratchet shook his helm.

"No... he wasn't," Ratchet slightly growled, Bumblebee sighed in relief at his answer. Then the medic stared at him again, "Weren't you going to tell me something,"? He asked, Bumblebee frowned.

"I... I don't remember me saying that I would tell you something," Bumblebee said, Ratchet sighed.

"What ever," the medic grumbled and turned his attention back to the data pad in his servo. Bumblebee quickly walked out of the med bay, he hung his head, 'I'm going to tell them...,' he thought, 'just not now.'

* * *

Will update soon! as soon as I stop writing some other's that I haven't submitted, man I've really got to stick with one story, any-who! see ya!


	13. search party

You belong to me... chap13

search party

* * *

It had been two days and still no one had seen Prowl, this got bumblebee worried, if they started a search party they might find him. Blurr had gotten better or so Ratchet told them, no one else had seen Blurr, Ratchet locked them out of the med bay saying that he needed rest and that he was not to be disturbed. Although bumblebee did as prowl had requested he found it harder to keep it all a secret the more the days piled up. Bumblebee also hadn't seen Prowl or Jazz, it was a good thing though, jazz and prowl had disappeared and no one had seen them at all.

Optimus walked into the main room, where everyone else was, he stopped in front of everyone. "Alright, as you all know Prowl has gone missing on us and I want to find him," he stated, Bumblebee gulped and took a sip of the energon cube in his servo.

"Are you sure he's not coming back, where could he go,"? Bulkhead asked, Optimus sighed. "I don't think Prowl left..., I think he might have been attacked like Blurr," he frowned, "But lets hope that he's in no harm," the prime shouted.

At this moment Bumblebee was getting nervous, he kept sipping the energon so no one noticed his servos shaking.

"Hey Bumblebee weren't you the last one to talk to him,"? Bulkhead said, Bumblebee almost chocked. He spluttered on the energon in his throat before coughing twice and looking at the three mechs. "I don't know where he went," he shrugged, "Why would I,"? Bumblebee chuckled nervously. They all exchanged strange looks at each other then said, "We where actually just going to ask what he might have said to you."

Bumblebee blinked, "Oh um... he said...," Bumblebee's mind went blank and he tried to think of a lie quickly before Ratchet was on his case, "He didn't say anything,... I guess he was still angry at me," Bumblebee frowned.

Optimus sighed, "Well, we need to find him, so I want everyone to help me,"

Bumblebee shook his helm, "No,"! He shouted before covering his mouth, everyone looked at him, "I-I mean what if we don't find him,"? Bumblebee tried to cover his secret. Optimus crossed his arms, "Then we search another time," he answered, Bumblebee looked at the ground.

'Great! Now I have to look for Prowl,'! Bumblebee growled to himself, 'but what if we find Prowl..., what if he's already,'-

"Come on little buddy,"! Bulkhead shouted snapping Bumblebee out of thought as he waked a servo on the small bots back. Bumblebee had many doubts about this, but he couldn't tell them. He gulped and after a few minutes of getting ready or in Bulkheads case getting a snack before they left.

The first place they checked was the park, where Prowl would sit in the trees, he obviously wasn't there, so they searched other places, until they checked the woods. Bumblebee gulped at the familiar atmosphere, he looked up at the tall trees and down at the brown soil. Bulkhead put a servo on his shoulder from behind, Bumblebee whipped around and swiped it away. Bulkhead took a step back, "Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you little buddy,"! He said, Bumblebee rolled his optics at the mech and turned around. "So where do you think he went,"? Bulkhead asked, Bumblebee was puzzled by the question. He turned around and looked at Bulkhead, "what do you mean,"? He asked.

Bulkhead smiled, "Well where do you think Prowl went,"? Bumblebee turned away. "I don't know,"! He shouted, Bulkhead took another large step back.

"Why are you being so protective,"? He frowned, Bumblebee's back hunched and he hissed, "Just shut up Bulkhead."!

Bulkhead's frown deepened and he took a small step closer, "Are you hiding something,"? He asked, Bumblebee gritted his dentals, 'one step closer Bulkhead and you're not gonna' see the light ever again,'! He thought darkly.

Bulkhead was about to take another step when he heard a noise, they both turned around and saw nothing, Bumblebee sighed in relief, he thought it was either Prowl or Jazz.

"Nice night for a walk isn't it,"? A voice laughed, the two froze then looked around to find the person who said it. "Up here guys,"! The voice chuckled.

The two looked up and to there horror saw Jazz sitting cross legged on a tree branch. They jumped back, "Jazz,"! Bulkhead shouted angrily before taking a cowardly step back and shivered, "W-where's Prowl,"? He stuttered.

Jazz let out a laugh and jumped down from the branch, "You of all people should know," Jazz said, Bulkhead tilted his helm to the side and let out a 'huh'?

Jazz looked in between Bulkhead and Bumblebee, then chuckled, "Oh?... you mean he hasn't told you,"? He smirked, Bumblebee bit his lip.

Bulkhead was confused, "Told us what,"? He frowned.

Jazz laughed again, "He hasn't,"! Bulkhead stared at Bumblebee for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the laughing mech. "Where's Prowl,"? He shouted, Jazz stopped and glared at him darkly.

Bulkhead gulped and Jazz smiled at him, "Prowl is safe...," he smiled, "He's with me..."

Bulkhead's mouth dropped and he shivered, "Y-you didn't hurt h-him did you,"? He stuttered, Jazz crossed his arms.

"What do you think,"? Jazz glared, Bulkhead frowned and Jazz rolled his optics, "Of course I didn't! I'd never hurt him," he shouted.

"He's lying," Bumblebee said, Jazz looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh really... and I suppose you were there when I turned him,"? He smiled, Bumblebee shivered as he felt the mechs optics on him. Bumblebee looked at the ground and Jazz continued, "You have no idea what happened, I didn't hurt him, he wanted it,"! Jazz raised his voice.

Bumblebee looked up, Jazz was now in front of him, Bulkhead blinked and rubbed his optics, Jazz got there without them even seeing it, he moved that fast. "You should've seen him, holding me! Kissing me! Begging me to make the pain go away,"! Jazz snarled, "He only asked one other thing... that he could go back to you and tell you just how fucked you all are,"! Jazz shouted, Bumblebee punched him in the cheek and as soon as he did he ran remembering that Jazz was infected. Jazz was in front of him again and he punched Bumblebee to the ground, Bumblebee slid across the ground and was stopped by a tree he banged into. Jazz licked his own energon from his lips and savoured the sweet taste of his own fluids. He stepped forwards to the yellow bot up against the tree. Bulkhead covered his mouth with his claw like hands and jumped in front of Bumblebee, "Leave my little buddy alone,"! He growled.

Jazz laughed, "You're even more stupid then I thought," he laughed, Bulkhead took a swing at him, but Jazz grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder like a piece of rubbish. Bulkhead screamed before he made contact with the ground and then he let out a groan of pain.

Jazz laughed at the mechs misfortune and stepped over to Bumblebee, he grabbed the bot by his arm and yanked him to his peds, Bumblebee shook as he struggled to stand up straight, Jazz glared at him with his optics glowing an even darker shade of red.

"You know why I'm not going to kill you,"? He growled, then leaned in closer to Bumblebee's audio, "Because your boyfriend told me not to," he whispered with a smirk and in a second was gone. Bumblebee dropped to his knees and stayed like that, 'Wasp,'? He thought, 'he's...,' Bumblebee grabbed his knees and pulled them against his chassis.

He began to sob loudly, Bulkhead finally got up and rubbed his helm, "Ouch," he said, Bumblebee kept crying.

Optimus and Ratchet ran into the area and pointed there weapons at all the surrounding trees, they put the weapons away and turned to aid there friends.

"Are you two alright,"? Optimus asked, Bulkhead shook his helm.

"What happened here,"? Ratchet frowned then ran over to inspect Bulkhead's wounds, Bumblebee looked up at him then stuck his helm back onto his knees and cried. Ratchet began to mend Bulkhead's wounds and Bulkhead started to tell them their story of survival.

"Jazz was here and he agh,"! Bulkhead shouted, "Easy doc bot,"! He said, Ratchet wacked him in the back of the helm, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt that much if you didn't move around," the medic growled.

"He was here and he said he... turned Prowl,"? Bulkhead finished the sentence, "What ever that means," he shrugged.

"Don't move,"! Ratchet yelled.

Optimus approached Bumblebee and looked down at the crying mech, "Bumblebee, what else happened,"? Optimus asked, Bumblebee looked up at him with tears in his optics.

He wiped a tear away and began, "H-he attacked us," he whimpered, Optimus stood up straight.

"Ratchet we need to return to base now," Optimus ordered. Ratchet nodded and helped Bulkhead to his peds, Optimus helped Bumblebee up.

They drove back to their base, when they were there Bumblebee ran straight to his courters. "Bumblebee come back,"! Ratchet shouted, Optimus put a servo on his shoulder, "Let him go ratchet..., he's been through a lot," Optimus said, Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee jumped on his berth and wept into his sheets, "Wasp...," he sniffled, "Why..."?

'Is it true? is wasp really a monster now,'? Bumblebee thought, Jazz said that wasp told him not to kill Bumblebee, but was it true? Everything Jazz said was a lie. Would he tell the truth about Wasp. Then again, why would he leave bumblebee alone and not kill him when he could?

Bumblebee didn't sleep that night, afraid that he'd have another 'nightmare', he stayed up for the night crying and sobbing until morning when he was physically out of tears. He kept asking himself, "why did wasp say that? Was he protecting me? Or did he want me for himself."?

* * *

yeah... when I wrote this and read it after, I asked myself 'why the frag did it take Bulkhead so long to get up?' my answer was that he was too tubby and was trying the whole time-_not really_! :D


	14. nightmare

Nightmare

It was a restless night for Bumblebee and even when morning came he didn't leave his room, nothing was the same any more, Prowl and Jazz gone, wasp a monster, Blurr only just alive. How did it all go wrong? Bumblebee let wasp go and everyone went with him..., Bumblebee closed his optics and snuggled into his sheets. He heard a knock at the door, he ignored it, it was probably just Optimus or Bulkhead wanting to talk to him about last night. He rolled over and stared out the window, it was a rainy day, the window was coated in a thick layer of water which left the glass almost ice cold.

Bumblebee watched the rain as it fell, it was quiet, kept him calm. He heard the knocking again and sat up to stare at the door, after a few more seconds of staring at the door, they knocked again.

"Bumblebee?..., Are you in there,"? A voice travelled through the door, bumblebee growled at the sound of Optimus's voice. He took a breath then grasped the ability to talk again. "Yes," he answered weakly, trying to clear his dry throat.

"Bumblebee, are you alright? Ratchet says you've been locking yourself in your room,... you know it's not healthy to"-

"I don't care what Ratchet says," Bumblebee growled, Optimus was silent, probably stunned by the scouts out burst.

"Are you going to be in there all day,"? Was his only other question, Bumblebee stared at the door and didn't answer. He heard the prime walk away and lied back down on the berth.

He closed his optics and tried to think of something else, but what else could he think of. He jumped off his berth now feeling the need to go somewhere, instead of walking out of his room and facing his friends Bumblebee crawled out the window. He dusted himself off and looked around at his surroundings.

Bumblebee ran off and out on the road, he drove for hours just trying to pull himself together. But soon enough the bot returned, he walked in through the front door, he looked around to find someone, but no one was there.

He shrugged and stepped into the main room, "Hello,"? He called out, no one answered. He saw something in the corner of his optic. He turned his helm and gasped, his servos clamped over his mouth so he didn't scream.

He stared at Bulkhead, well most of him..., Bulkhead lied scrawled up against the wall covered in energon and without a head. Bumblebee's optics filled with tears, "B-Bulkhead," he stuttered, he felt something behind him, he whipped around and saw Sari at his feet, "Sari,"? He said. The girl began to cry at his feet, he bent down to her level, "Sari who did this,"? He tried to sound as if he weren't scared at all, when he was terrified.

She didn't answer, her whole frame was shaking, bumblebee stared down at her, "Sari? Is everyone else okay,"? She didn't answer again, Bumblebee watched as the girl lifted her shaking arm and pointed to the dark hall.

Bumblebee stared at the hallway, it was like a vortex to another universe, pulling him in just by looking at it. Bumblebee looked back at Sari, the young eight year old girl shivered, bumblebee lightly patted her on the back, she instantly jumped away and shook with fear. Bumblebee pulled his servo away and stared at her, he looked around and found a blanket lying on the ground, he picked it up and rapped it around her, "Stay here," he whispered, she nodded with tears in her eyes. Bumblebee turned around and stared into the blackened hallway, he took a step into the hall. He felt a tingling in his throat, he was going to gag, the hallway stunk of energon and not the sweet kind, the bitter kind that has gone long since it expired.

He walked into the hallway and as quietly as he could he tip toed up the hall. He heard a scream from further up the hall, he stopped breathing, it was Ratchets voice, he raced up the hall to help him. He froze when he saw energon splattered up the wall, bumblebee looked at where he was, he stood in front of the med bay.

His lip quivered as he reached for the door knob, he heard a small chuckle from inside, he froze again, someone was inside. He listened as the door was slightly cracked open, he looked through the crack and saw the behind of a mech. Bumblebee couldn't make out who it was even though he was looking straight at him. He covered his mouth so he wasn't able to make a noise, the mech was standing in the centre of the med bay.

"You're going to be a great part of my collection," he announced, Bumblebee was confused, he opened the door a bit more and poked his head through.

The mech turned a bit and Bumblebee saw what was in the mechs servos, he placed it on the berth with the rest of his 'items.'

Bumblebee almost vomited, the mech... no monster! had severed his friends heads and placed them all in a line on a berth.

"Oh your friends are in for a surprise when they see you, you'll be the centre of attention," he said to the two heads of his friends. He looked at them with an insane smile, then he frowned, "You guys look sad," he said bending down to the heads level, his optic twitched. "I know,"! He shouted, "You need a friend."!

"And I know exactly where to get you one,"! The mech whipped around, Bumblebee jumped back and in doing so he accidentally pulled the door open.

The mech smiled, "Bumblebee! Just the mech I was looking for,"! He shouted, in one second the mech had pushed Bumblebee into the wall behind him.

"Please! Don't kill me,"! Bumblebee screamed, the mech tilted his helm to the side with an insane smile. "I'm not going to kill you," he said, Bumblebee tried to get out of the mechs tight grip.

"Wasp,"? Bumblebee cried, the mech rubbed Bumblebee's cheek with his knuckles. "I'm not your Wasp any more," The mech smiled.

Bumblebee tried to push the mech away again, the mech grabbed his wrists and slammed them into the wall. "I'm your nightmare!" the mech leaned in close and bit into Bumblebee's neck.

Bumblebee sat up on his berth screaming and thrashing about, he stopped and looked around, "It was just a dream! it was just a dream! it was just a dream,"! He yelled to himself.

Bulkhead smashed through the door, "Little buddy! Are you okay in here,"? He shouted, Bumblebee pulled his knees against his chassis.

"It was just a dream, just a dream, it was a dream," Bumblebee began to whisper to himself.

Bulkhead gave him a weird look , "Have another nightmare,"? He asked, Bumblebee didn't answer and just kept reciting the same thing over and over again.

Optimus ran in the door way, "What's going on in here,"? He shouted, Bulkhead turned to look at him.

"It's okay boss-bot, he just had a nightmare," the green mech said. Bumblebee closed his optics and kept whispering to himself, "It was just a dream, it was just a dream..."

"Alright..., Bumblebee I want you to talk to Ratchet, there has to be a reason you're having these nightmares," Bumblebee ignored what Optimus said, still shaken by the nightmare he just had. The prime walked away, Bulkhead put a servo on his back, "It's okay little buddy, it was just a nightmare," Bumblebee pushed him away.

"Don't tell me that,"! He growled, Bumblebee stood up and walked out of the room, he looked around. Everyone was fine, he sighed, "Maybe I do need help," he said.

* * *

okay... I know it's been a while, but hey! at least I updated! :) hope you liked!

and there will be more soon...


	15. therapy

Therapy

Bumblebee sat down in the 'therapy' room, Ratchet was with him, he felt as if he was in wasps place. Bumblebee gulped and began to tap his finger on the table nervously, he knew how Wasp felt, he didn't want to end up like him, not saying he would get infected, but Wasp went insane.

"Having nightmares," Ratchet said, Bumblebee looked up at him.

"Yeah...," he sighed, 'Ratchet was the medic of the group! Now he's the therapist,'? Bumblebee thought.

"What happens in your dreams,"? Ratchet asked, Bumblebee lowered his helm and growled. "If they were just dreams I wouldn't be here," Ratchet rolled his optics. "Fine..., what happens in your nightmares,"? He groaned.

Bumblebee sat up straight in his chair, "Well...," he began.

* * *

Later Ratchet had sent Bumblebee off, Bumblebee felt a little invaded now that Ratchet knew his dreams, he needed to know all of them, including the dreams he had with Wasp. Bumblebee slowly made his way down the hall and saw Ratchet speaking to Optimus, he stopped and without them noticing him he listened to their conversation. "He's gone off the radar," Ratchet said.

"What do you mean,"? Optimus asked with a pale look on his face.

"I mean he's upset about wasp leaving, his mind is making images telling him he's still there, Bumblebee's convinced that Wasp is really out there and hasn't returned for some unknown reason," the medic announced, Bumblebee growled, 'if you knew what he was you'd know he was out there,' he thought bitterly.

"Ratchet I think he just needs time, he'll be fine," Optimus assured. Ratchet shook his helm, "You don't understand, he actually thinks wasp is with him, he said things like he's heard Wasps voice and felt him, but not see him, the kid has lost his senses," the medic muttered, Optimus gave him an off look.

"Heard him,"? The prime frowned, Ratchet nodded.

"He said that he'd heard his voice, felt him there and has even talked to him," the medic said.

Optimus scratched his chin in thought, "What if they were just very graphic dreams,"? The prime asked, Ratchet sighed.

"He said that he also dreams about...," the medic paused as he took a short breath, "He has nightmares of us..., well... offlining."

Optimus's optics widened in shock, "Why would he dream that,"? He yelled, Ratchet looked around and put his finger to his lips.

"Quiet... I don't want the kid hearing us," Bumblebee growled to himself.

"Oh I can hear you all right," he whispered, Bumblebee scrunched his servos into fists and stormed up the hall, unfortunately he walked straight into Bulkhead, the green mech looked down at him with a wide smile.

"Hey buddy," he said, Bumblebee ignored him and pushed passed him. "What's wrong,"? He asked, Bumblebee again ignored him and continued up the hall.

He stopped at his bedroom door when he saw a familiar girl standing in front of the entrance. "What do you want Sari,"? He growled, she glared at him.

"What's your problem,"? She shouted, Bumblebee returned the glare she gave him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he hissed, she crossed her arms.

"It's Wasp isn't it,"? She smirked, Bumblebee froze and looked down at her with an even more intense glare.

"Don't say his name," he squeezed his servos into fists.

She smiled at his reaction, "Why? Don't want to hear it any more," she smirked.

Bumblebee glared down at her, "No...," he growled, "Just don't say it."!

Bumblebee glared down at Sari, she laughed, "Why? Just don't want to think about him,"? She smirked, Bumblebee flicked her out of his way.

"Get away from me,"! He hissed and walked into his room, though she still didn't leave him alone.

She banged on the door, "You know I'm right,"! She shouted, Bumblebee closed his optics and lied down on his berth.

Bumblebee frowned, he knew she was right, he did want to forget, he didn't want Wasp to be the creature he is now, 'he's a monster now,' Bumblebee thought, 'There's nothing that can change that.'

After a day Bumblebee came out of his room and walked into the main room, he went to walk out once he saw Optimus, but the prime already saw him. "Bumblebee," he said, the bot sighed and turned around, he looked blankly up at his superior.

"Yes,"? He asked monotone. Optimus took a breath meaning the speech ahead was not going to be a short one.

"We need to talk," he finally said, Bumblebee nodded at him and Optimus gestured for him to go with him into the med bay. Once the had entered Optimus let out a long sigh, "Bumblebee I have bad news," he frowned.

Bumblebee looked up at him now a bit concerned, "What is it."?

Optimus sighed again, "Well Ratchet and I think that...," he didn't continue and Bumblebee arched an optic ridge at him.

"We think Wasp was the one who attacked Jazz before he went a-wall," Ratchet interrupted. Bumblebee frowned and looked horrified, he let out a fake laugh, "Ha ha! You guys are real good joksters," he chuckled, Ratchet glared at him. Bumblebee threw his arms in the air, "It's impossible,"! He shouted, Ratchet and Optimus both frowned at him.

"Wasp would've shown up on the tape and he's not a killer,"! The mech growled.

"Look kid it's just a theory, we don't actually have proof and you never know he could have some sort of cover so we didn't see him on the tape," Bumblebee slapped the medics servo away as he reached it out to rest on the bots shoulder. "He's not a killer,"! Bumblebee shouted, "And you can't keep telling me that."!

"Okay Bumblebee," Optimus said as he put a servo on Bumblebees other shoulder before he could swipe it away, "We wont."

Bumblebee hunched his back and closed his optics, "I just know he's not a killer," he said again, Optimus patted his back lightly.

Bumblebee decided to change the subject, "So Ratchet how's Blurr doing,"? He asked, Rachet let out an uneasy hum then answered.

"He's fine, getting better," he said, Bumblebee frowned.

"Ratchet is everything alright,"? Optimus asked, Ratchet shook his helm.

"Everything is fine,"! He uttered, Bumblebee would have asked, but already knew he wasn't going to get an answer so didn't.

He looked over to Blurr lying on top of a medical berth looking a lot better from the last time he saw him. A loud shout was heard and Optimus left the room to find out what trouble Sentinel had gotten himself into. Bumblebee looked at Ratchet and gave him a questioning look, Ratchet growled at him, "What are you looking at."?

Bumblebee turned fully to face him, "Has Blurr been acting funny at all,"? He asked, Ratchet scoffed seeing that this conversation was merely time wasting.

"He's been acting fine," he growled, Bumblebee gave a nod and began to walk out of the med bay. If there was any possibility that Blurr was infected then Bumblebee was going to find out, he'd seen what the infected look like and wasn't going to let anyone go like Prowl did. This whole thing was his fault anyway right? That's how he saw it.

* * *

;)


	16. the infected

sorry it's been so long! I've been off doing things and couldn't find time to submit another chapter! but here I have it! and more will be coming as well!

* * *

You belong to me... chap16

The Infected

For the next few days Bumblebee didn't talk to anyone, he just had too much on his mind, 'Blurr can't be infected..., can he?' Bumblebee stopped down the hall as he heard Sentinel yelling, confused he went to investigate. As Bumblebee made his way further down the hall, the screams and yells became louder until he was left with the sight of the med bay filled with all the mechs he worked with. Bumblebee frowned and entered, he walked into the room and looked around at everyone with questioning optics. "Ugh... guys what's going on?" he asked, they all looked at him.

"Bumblebee go outside I don't want you to see this," Optimus said, Bumblebees optics looked passed the towering prime and fell onto Blurr. He was awake and behind glass, were they would normally keep prisoners, Bumblebees instantly asked what was happening, "Why is Blurr in a cage?"

Optimus shook his helm, "He's not well," he said, Ratchet growled at the mech behind the glass and the mini bot only stared with sad optics.

"He attacked me," Ratchet growled, Bumblebee frowned in confusion.

"Please let me out...," Blurr whimpered, Ratchet shook his helm and began to scribble on a data pad he had in his servo.

"Ratchet what happened to Blurr?" Optimus asked, Ratchet didn't look up from his data pad and answered.

"He's caught some virus," he explained. "It's a rage virus I think, it comes and goes."

Bumblebee frowned and stepped forward, "Did Blurr get bitten?" he asked, Ratchet scoffed.

"I don't see how that's going to fix anything," the medic spat.

"Answer the question!" Bumblebee suddenly yelled, Ratchet as well as everyone else gave him a surprised look.

The medic let out a cough, "Yes.. he was."

Bumblebees optics darted to the ground, "I know what's wrong with him," he whispered under his breath.

"What?!" Sentinel barked, Bumblebee looked up at them. "I know what's wrong with him," he said loud enough for them to hear.

They all gave him amazed looks, "What?" Optimus asked, Bumblebee sighed.

"I've known for a while..." Bumblebee yelped as he was slammed into the wall by a larger servo. He was now being held against the wall with a servo clamped tightly on his throat. He was looking in fear at Sentinel who carried a disgusted and enraged expression. "You knew?!" he screamed, Bumblebee clawed at his servo and kicked his legs. "No! No it wasn't like that I wanted to tell you but"-

"But what?! You were too much of a coward?!" he hissed, Optimus grabbed Sentinels shoulder and yanked him away from Bumblebee. The bot fell to the floor and coughed loudly at the loss of breath.

Sentinel pushed Optimus away and growled, "He knew this would happen!" Optimus shook his helm.

"I'm sure he had no idea," he assured, Sentinel scoffed.

Bumblebee got to his peds slowly and began to speak, "I know about the virus," he said, his voice still croaky from being strangled. All optics were now on him, "How?" Ratchet asked, Bumblebee gulped.

"Prowl told me before he left," he said, they all looked stunned.

"You know where Prowl went?!" Bulkhead shouted, Bumblebee looked at the ground.

"Yes," he whispered.

"You know what happened to the ninja bot too?!" Sentinel growled, Bumblebee nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't get attacked or anything... he left on his own," Bumblebee said, his team was now confused.

"Why would Prowl of all people just leave?" Ratchet scoffed, Bumblebee glared at him.

"Because he was trying to protect us!" he growled.

"What?!" Optimus shouted, Bumblebee grew silent realising that he'd just told them exactly what Prowl told him not to. The bot gulped before and then began, "He left because he was infected with the virus... he didn't want to hurt any of us," Bumblebee said sadly, Bulkhead shook his helm.

"And what about Jazz?" the big mech asked.

"Yes! Know do you what happened to Mr Jazz?" Jetfire asked, Bumblebee nodded and the two twins began to chatter between each other.

"Jazz... infected Prowl," he frowned, the rest of them were now silent and shocked at how many things Bumblebee had kept from them. Now filled with guilt Bumblebee turned to leave before he was yanked back. He turned around to meet Sentinel. "I don't believe you!" he growled, Bumblebee glared at him.

"It's true!" he shouted back, returning the burning glare he was being given.

"Oh yes fight! What entertainment if I might say so, now hit one another, make sure only one of you can win this fight!" a voice quickly cheered, they all were now looking at the blue mech behind the glass, he smirked at them.

"Shut up traitor!" he shouted, Blurr laughed and Bumblebee stared at him.

"He's going to be just like Jazz...," he said, Sentinel glared at him. Blurr let out a loud, twisted laugh then put his servos over his face and cried out in agony, "Let me out of here!" He began to weep into his servos, "I don't want to be here!"

They watched as he wept and sometimes screamed at them for watching, Sentinel shook his helm. "He's lost it!" Sentinel announced.

Optimus frowned, "What do we do Ratchet?" he asked, the medic grumbled.

"Why don't you ask Bumblebee he's the expert!" he scoffed, Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I don't know what to do, Prowl never told me if there was a cure!" he said. "He's going to change and we can't do anything about it!"

Optimus frowned at that and Sentinel just shook his helm, clearly not interested in what Bumblebee had to say. Sentinel glanced at Blurr, Blurr looked back and smiled a twisted grin tears falling from his face as he did, "You're all going to die," he giggled, Sentinel glared at Blurr.

"Who told you to speak?!" he shouted and hit the glass, Blurr hissed at him.

Blurr smirked, "You're going to be the first to die," he said not in a chuckle, but this time he was dead serious. Sentinel gulped before regaining his angered expression, "Don't you give me that!" he growled.

Blurr laughed and ran to the back of his cell, he stood there looking at Sentinel like a meal. Blurrs facial expression changed again and now he looked horrified, he fell to his knees. Blurr clamped his servos over his helm, "Shut up!" he screamed, "Stop talking!"

They tilted their helms to the side; Blurr began to cry again, "What's happening to me?!" he screamed. Bumblebee stared at the sight, Blurr was going insane.

"Prowl went through this?" Bulkhead said, Bumblebee looked at him, then to the ground.

Bumblebee decided to go, he didn't want to be there any more. He began to move out of the room without Sentinel yelling at him. "Blurr's infected?" Optimus asked, Ratchet nodded.

"He's infected with something," he exclaimed, Optimus nodded, they stood there for a few more minutes just staring at Blurr. He didn't say anything, he just stared back with a dull expression. "You know after the day ends you're going to be the ones behind bars or should I say begging for freedom."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO! spooky! Blurr's going crazy and is going to kill them all! can't wait for the next chapter!

thank you so much for the comments! you guys are all awesome!


End file.
